Que no son celos!
by 0o.Nathaliao0
Summary: Quien necesita a Sakura ...además se ve muy bien con su copia barata mía, como se llamaba a sí Sai, que tiene el que no tenga yo... tonto dobe claro que no son celos...entoncés que son?
1. Chapter 1

Nota: les dejo está bonita historia, ojala piensen lo mismo bueno espero les guste .

Era una bella mañana, los pájaros cantaban, los ríos tocaban su hermosa melodía, las hojas caían delicadamente…habían pasado ya 2 años desde que Sasuke regreso.

Pero eso no fue suficiente como para que Naruto Uzumaki, de unos 16 años derrumbara esa hermosa paz, se encontraba caminando cierto rubio por cierta calle, pues hoy era su día libre, pero el rubio de ojos azules no tenía planeado descansar.

Como todas las mañanas se dirigía a su puesto favorito de comida, y como siempre pedía su plato favorito "Ramen" estaba un poco pensativo pues no sabía que haría hoy así que se puso a pensar y pensar hasta no poder más…

Y de repente se le prendió el foco, como dicen, entonces el rubio exclamo:

-ya se…pero como nose me ocurrió antes–dijo este.

-Hola Naruto – se escucho una vos a su lado que provenía de Sakura- que piensas hacer hoy en tu día libre.

-Hai Sakura chan – le dice el hiperactivo rubio- nose pero estaba pensando en un plan macabro para que el teme admita que está enamorado de ti

-Ppero que dices Naruto- le contesto una muy sonrojada Sakura.

-Si el no se anima a decirlo yo lo haré- le contesto.

-Ambos sabemos que eso nunca pasaría- le dijo una decepcionada Sakura.

- no te preocupes Sakura chan lo único que necesito es que cuentes con migo que traigas a Sai para poner celoso al teme- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Okey – le dijo Sakura – lo para saber si es verdad lo que dices.

-Entonces nos vemos aquí en 30 minutos yo traeré lo necesario tu ocúpate de que Sai acepte.

_Después de 30 min. __De haberse encontrado_

-Muy bien Sai está es tu única misión, cuando veas a Sasuke te pongas meloso con Sakura y tu Sakura lo corresponderás- hablo Naruto animado.

-Oye Sakura como conseguiste que Sai aceptará- pregunto curioso Naruto.

-Eh sólo me pidió eso como favor – le dijo Sai a Naruto.

-Bueno fue más que eso.

_Flashbacks:_

Se encontraba cierto pelinegro leyendo sus típicos Libros para poder socializar con las demás personas iba tan concentrado hasta que se topo con cierta pelirosa:

-Hola Sai-le hablo animada Sakura.

-Que tal feita- le dijo un poco fastidiado.

-Sai me harías un favor- le dijo con unos ojitos…

-Eh…claro que no- le dijo Sai.

-por Favor Sai-le dijo suplicante.

-no

- Bueno pues tú lo pierdes… yo creo que Ino lo Hubiera considerado, ya que soy su mejor amiga.

-Ino tiene que ver en esto…

-si

-que hay con ella…está con Kiba…

-Te puedo conseguir una cita…y no está con Kiba…sólo fanfarronea.

-En que querías que te ayude

-Así me gusta

_**Fin del flashba**__**cks:**_

-bueno chicos manos a la ob...- el Uzumaki fue interrumpido por cierto peligris

-hola chicos que hacen- pregunto el sensei.

-eeeh nnada ka-ka-kakashi sensei-le dijo tartamudeando la pelirosa-por que habríamos que estar haciendo algo.

-no lo se tal vez porque es su día libre o porque escuche a Naruto decir "Manos a la obra"…

-Es un plan para saber los sentimientos de Sasuke a Sakura-contesto desinteresadamente Sai-Lo grabaremos todo….

-Pero que …Sai no era necesario especificar…-le dijo la pelirosa avergonzada.

-Esto no me lo pierdo-dijo el sensei- Puedo ser el productor…siiiiiiiiiii…

-claro kakashi sensei-dijo el rubio

-hay no…-exclamo la pelirosa.

-bueno todo comienza mañana a primero hora-dijo Naruto-todos nos encontraremos en la entrada de Konoha a las…6:00 a. m.

_**A LA MAÑANA SIQUIENTE:**_

Con pereza abría sus hermosos ojos color jade…miró el reloj… 5:30 am. , decidió levantarse y darse una ducha…

* * *

Sonó desesperadamente el despertador…se veía claramente una mano tratando de alcanzarlo…

Pero resulto todo con contrario pues el intento fallo y como resultado encontramos a cierto rubio tirado en el suelo con cara de pocos amigos y un poco más arriba podrán apreciar un molesto despertado aún sonando.

* * *

Cierto peligris se encontraba tomando desayuno mientras leía su conocido libro "Icha Icha paradisiaco" con cierto sonrojo, pues quien sabrá lo que lee XD…

* * *

Aquí encontramos a un ojinegro…tratando de… ¡sonreír!...vaya que algunas cosas si son raras…aún no encontraba la sonrisa perfecta.

Hoy quería regalarle una gran sonrisa a cierta chica de ojos azulinos así como el mar y el cielo.

* * *

_**En las afueras de Konoha:**_

La primera en llegar fue Sakura llego 10 para las 6, luego apareció su amigo y compañero Sai…luego de 5 min. En un puf apareció…eh...kakashi senseni:

-Kakashi sensei que hace usted aquí tan temprano y puntual-dijo sorprendida Sakura Oo

Continuará


	2. Fase 1 : distracciones

Nota: no pensé ser tan maligna al dejarlo allí pues ya se acercaba la hora del colegio y estaba entre no me voy osi…pero ya había faltado ayer así que no tuve otra opción.

Capitulo 2:

Bueno después de que Sakura y Sai sufrieran un shock por lo sucedido apareció un rubio de ojos azules chillando a estás horas.

-Hola Sakura –chan –miró a Sai-hola baka

Luego ciertos ojos curiosos del rubio miraron hacia la dirección de sus compañeros que no lo habían saludado ya que parecían haber visto un fantasma, cuando su mirada calló en lo que sus amigos observaban pudo ver a su sensei como si nada leyendo su típico libro.

-Oo Kkkakkashi – sensei es uusuusted-El peliplateado sólo bajo su libro y le dedico una sonrisa bajo la mascara-…

-Chicos les parece si nos dejamos de tonterías y comenzamos ya …- habló el sensei

-Cclaro-dijo la pelirosa.

-ok comencemos- dijo sai

-Sssi-dijo el rubio

Naruto traía una mochila con el no era muy grande a si que saco todo lo que tenía en ella y se los mostró a sus compañeros…era una pequeña maqueta de el lugar de un espacio donde normalmente solían entrenar cuando eran el equipo 7 y había más también traía muñequitos de cada uno de ellos: kakashi, Sakura, Sai y él .

-Escuchen y no pregunten, este es el plan-puso la maqueta en el suelo- yo le diré al teme para entrenar y ustedes estarán por allá y se portaran como novios-la cara de Sai no mostró nada mientras la de Sakura estaba espantada.

-Kakashi-sensei usted se esconderá y grabará todo

-De acuerdos…chicos…la operación comienza a las 7:30

-Porque a esa hora-cuestiono la pelirosa.

-Porque aún no desayuno-contesto el Uzumaki.

Un rato luego de que Sakura asimilara lo que le dijo Naruto y que casi lo mate a golpes todos se fueron a prepararse para la primera fase …

Pueden apreciar (bueno lo pueden ver pero ya que XD) a cierto rubio merodeando por las calles de Konoha fastidiando a cierto Uchiha portador del sharingan…

-Por enésima vez dobe…no tengo hambre y quiero comer ramen.

-Pero teme…bueno entonces que te parece y vamos a entrenar…

-Hpm-al fin algo inteligente por parte del dobe-deacuerdo.

-A las 8:00 a.m. en el campo numero 7.

Al darse cuenta de que convenció a su amigo fue corriendo a dar el encuentro con el resto, tenían que acordar todavía muchas cosas.

Campo de entrenamiento 7: Kakashi, Sai y Sakura:

Se encontraban ya cansados de esperar con un retrazo de 20min.(a eso se le llama retrazo) a cierto Uzumaki,por fin a lo lejos corriendo a toda prisa pudieron reconocer al rubio de ojos azules.

-Siento la tardanza es que me costo convencer al teme-miro a sus compañeros y a su sensei-muy bien ya está la cámara, Sakura con Sai y ya es un echo lo de Sasuke…

-Que hora es-pregunto kakashi.

-Eh…creo que…son 7:50.

-Oo diablos no debe tardar en llegar el teme rápido todos a sus puestos

Sasuke:

Oh rayos ya es 7:40 creo que se me va a hacer tarde mejor tomo un atajo…Oo oh no…diablos es una de esas locas del club de fans y ahora que… será mejor actuar como si no la hubiera visto a si se irá.

-Oh por dios es Sasuke…chicas es él

-No puede ser…Mei es el, trata de escapar corran chicas…

¿Por que a mi ? …lo único que me queda es correr…son sólo 2 las perderé en un segundo, hey ahora son 7…no espera son 15…diablos ahora son 25 espera son 39…o ya deja de contar y corre…como me meti en esto, estúpido atajo.

* * *

Narrador :

Y así siguieron al pobre Sasuke unos 20 minutos hasta que logro perderlas y fue a su encuentro con Naruto:

-Pero que…teme que te han hecho.

-Malditas …zorras del chub de fans.

-Jajajjajajajajajaj yo sabía que estaban locas pero no tanto,ten han dejado casi sin tu camisa y que decir de tu pantalón…

-Comencemos de una vez dobe.

Los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a comenzar el combate pero algo llamo la atención del Uchiha, era Sakura que se encontraba a pocos metros de allí y acaso estaba junto a ¿Sai?, se estaba riendo de la cosas absurdas que al parecer este le decía, luego sintió como lo golpeaban dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio quien en estos momentos los atacaba así decidió hacer algo inteligente como para poder observar a la pareja y tratar de saber porque Sakura estaba con ese imbesil :

-Naruto me han dicho de hay Ramen gratis a un par de cuadras por allí –el rubio salio corriendo y dejo al Uchiha sólo.

Entonces se dirigió hacia Sakura , pero de pronto sintió sus rodillas flaquear y calló lo siguiente que vio fue a Sakura correr preocupada :

-Sasuke pero que pasó…

-Déjame…se nota que estabas bien con Sai.

-No me iré te curaré de inmediato.

-Gracias pero no yo puedo sólo el hospital no está muy lejos.

-Sasuke pero que rayos te pasa

-Nada…pero se puede saber que haces con Sai

-Que tiene que ver eso

-Bbbueeeno yo sólo preguntaba

-Acaso estás molesto porque estoy hablando con el

-Por supuesto que no

-Entonces…

-Hpm ya me voy

Se incorporo y se paró dispuesto a irse , camino hacia una dirección opuesta de la pelirosa estaba más que molesto es que acaso Sakura estaba con Sai , acaso el estaba …

Estaba…acaso el estaba…celoso .

-Fase uno completa-dijo la pelirosa.

-Lo grabaste Kakashi .

-Todo n n


	3. Sueños o Pesadillas?

Capitulo anterior:

-Fase uno completa-dijo la pelirosa.

-Lo grabaste Kakashi .

-Todo n n

Capitulo 3 :

Sasuke narra:

Aún sigo enfadado con Sakura y Sai , pero no entiendo porque lo estoy , el dobe me dijo camino al hospital si yo sentía algo por Sakura , sin embargo lo único que llego a recibir como respuesta fue: " No digas idioteces dobe"…y se mato hablando idioteces hasta que algo capto mi atención.

_**Flashbacks: **___

Era una tarde tranquila no al menos para Sasuke Uchiha quien aún no entendía 2

Razones muy claras por las cuales el soportaba semejantes idioteces:

Razón Numero 1: Por que tenía a un dobe por mejor amigo, es más porque lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

Razón Numero 2: Porque no reventó a patadas a Sai por el sólo hecho de haberse acercado a su Sakura.

-y _**Sakura con Sai**_ …

-Dobe que acabas de decir.

-Esque acaso tu nunca me escuchas!

-Sólo dímelo y ya

-Esta bien dije que Kakashi y Sai propusieron salir en grupo :Kakashi iría con Kurenai-sensei, yo con Hinata , tu con una de las locas del club y Sai con Sakura…

-Un momento porque yo voy a ir con una psicópata …

-Esta bien esta bien, yo arreglo eso, después de todo yo me encargaría de las parejas, que te parece Sai con Ino y tu con Sakura- chan.

-Supongo que está mejor …

-supones teme…claro para ti está bien ya que iras con Sakura, pero si le llegas a tocarle un cabello estoy dispuesto a matarte.

-No seas idiota Naruto –no logro terminar la frase ya que el rubio lo interrumpio.

-Que no me digas idiota.

-Esta bien pero callate usuratonkachi.

-Eso está mejor-pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que le habían dicho-hey teme que no me digas así tampoco.

_**Fin del **__**flashbacks**_

Ya eran casi las 5 y felizmente sobreviví a la vieja Hokague, dios esa vieja sabía donde herirle, en un punto donde todo Uchiha es débil, _**el orgullo**_, si era el maldito punto, toda la bendita tarde se la paso hablando de su alumna estrella Sakura y de todo el maldito dolor que según ella yo le había proporcionado en mi partida.

Aunque puede ser cierto, pero porque lo admito, nunca me importo saber si era importante para alguien , porque me importaba saber si era importante para Sakura…es que acaso en realidad fueron celos cuando vi a Sai con Sakura .

Oh por favor Sasuke tu celos de Sakura, eso es lo más gracioso que haz dicho en todo el día , es como imaginar que el dobe dijera algo inteligente …XD

r

Hay cabecita ya deja de decir tantos parloteos estúpidos es mejor que vayamos a entrenar ,y si ,que me afecto pasar mucho tiempo con el dobe.

ESE DÍA MÁS TARDE

Fue una tarde algo agotadora no pude entrenar como normalmente lo hago ya que siempre viene a mi cabeza a colarse Sakura .

Seguro que con una ducha se irá , ahhhh donde deje la ropa limpia…aquí estaba , también la toalla , ok aquí la ropa sucia …

Muy bien hoy será tibio haber si ya está, muy bien toalla al costado y ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh esto es genial.

20 MINUTOS DESPUËS:

Se preparaba el Uchiha ya para dormir tenía puesto su pijama que consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa azul la cual era un poco pegada y dejaba que volara la imagiación…XD

Alisto sus cosas para el día siguiente y se acostó como aún no podía conciliar el sueño se puso a dormitar un rato, pero ni el mismo se dio cuenta cuando se entrego a los brazos de mi fiel amigo Morfeo ( Inner : eso no es cierto )

Bueno quizás ustedes pensarán que pasaremos al día que viene pero en realidad lo siguiente es para fastidiar…

En los misteriosos sueños de Sasuke:

Todavía no entendía porque diablos no tenía sueño miro el reloj que se encontraba en un pequeño estante al lado de su cama y lo observo eran ya las 12:30 a.m. , que fastidio aunque hubiera entrenado no sentía ni una pizca de cansancio…todo era la santa paz a esa hora no quiso desaprovecharlo y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos…pero fue interrumpido porque sonó la puerta.

Una vez más pensó que tal vez el mundo lo hacía molestarle sólo para reírse de el , que le quedaba, salio de la habitación cruzo el pasillo y se dirigió hasta la puerta…estaba tan enojado que ni cuenta se dio pero activo el sharingan…

Narra Sasuke:

Abrí la puerta de golpe y lo que logró divisa fue a una Sakura muy empapada, y para colmo la ropa se le había adherido al cuerpo dándole un toque más sexy .

-Sakura…

-Sasuke siento molestarte a estás horas es sólo que…oye acaso me dejarás aquí afuera.

-A… pasa – bueno aún así toda indefensa y sexy seguía siendo una molestia.

-Bueno esto es que ,sabrás están remodelando mi casa y no tengo donde quedarme.

-Y Naruto…

-Está de misión con Kakashi y Sai, ayer Naruto me dijo que tu estabas un poco herido por eso no te designaron nada.

-A okey…oye allí hay un par de toallas y por allá ropa de mujer si quieres cámbiate.

-Sasuke…porque tienes ropa de mujer pensé vivías sólo.

-Era de mi madre …

-Yo soliento.

Ups creo metí la pata pues Sakura se fue un poco avergonzada y con cierta cara de la fregué, fue hacia el baño , pasaron 15 min. luego vi como salio con una de las típicas pijamas de mamá.

-Que buen gusto tenía tu madre…

-Si lo tenía…he vamos te enseño tu cuarto.

Y así nos encaminamos hasta casi el final de los pasillos todo estaba oscuro, ustedes dirán prendan la luz pero 1: los rayos rompieron la antena de nose que y no sirven los interruptores. 2: olvide mencionar eso hace un buen rato. Cuando llegamos me agradeció por todo y le comunique que si deseaba algo que mi cuarto estaba a unas tres puertas…me despedí de ella y fui hacia mi cuarto me quite las pantuflas y me acosté pero no pasaron más de 5 min. y alguien ya tocaba la puerta.

Ah pero que molesta era… sólo atine a decir que podía pasar y así lo hizo.

-Sssasuke puedo dormir con tigo …

-¿Qué?

-Es que le temo a los rayos, me dan miedo…por favor.

-Está bien…-hice un espacio en mi cama y se acomodo a mi lado.

Todo había estado muy tranquila ya hace más de 3 horas. , ella por su parte sólo se quedo dormida al instante y yo aún no podía conciliar el maldito sueño y no sabía porque no pod…espera que acaba se hacer Sakura…

Está es mi siguiente posición… estoy de espaldas de ella y acaba de ponerme un brazo por la cintura, muy bien Sasuke no desesperes sólo está dormida, autocontrol Sasuke, espero que si me volteo me suelte aquí vamos, ahhhhhhh está mujer es imposible, ahora estoy encima de ella y a poco centímetros de su boca… diablos y para colmo las hormonas no me ayudan a mi, si no al amiguito de abajo.

Genial ahora me pica la nariz quiero estornudar y si lo hago se que se levantará, que buena idea Sasuke dejar que ella duerma contigo, ya no puedo más sólo basto con que moviera mi nariz para que pareciera que en cualquier minuto se fuera a despertar, y así lo hizo.

-Sssasuke pero que-y no pudo terminar la frase porque mi autocontrol estaba por los suelos.

La estaba besando salvajemente explorando cada centímetro de su boca, sin dejar respirar hasta que el oxígeno pidió entrar, nos separamos y ella sólo me observaba entre sorprendida y…curiosa.

-Sasuke-sólo atino a decirme con ternura…y eso me basto como para levantármela y ahí sólo usaba las hormonas por cerebro, con cuidado iba quitándole la blusa hasta que la vi era preciosa ahora si entendía todo…si fueron celos, pero nunca le admitiría aquello, es más me fascinaba verla así tan roja y debajo mío.

Fui de clavado hacia su cuello lo mordisqueaba , besaba, lamia y entre muchas cosas más, sentía como gritaba mi nombre entre tantos gemidos

-Sssssassuke- kun…

-Ssssasssssuke-tem –pero que rayos fe eso, ya que…

-Ssasuke – teme. – pero que

Eso había sido raro así que me detuve y la miré a los ojos pero lo único que llegue a ver fue la cara de Naruto diciendo:"teme habré la maldita puerta ".

(Fin de los sueños de Sasuke)

En ese instante me levante de golpe y ya era de día me encontraba sólo en mi habitación, logro escuchar la voz del dobe, a sólo fue una pesadilla y una de las peores, fue espantoso…

Ahora el colmo de todos es tengo que abrirle la puerta al tarado ese.

Continuará…


	4. fase 2 : porque no me avisaron Oo

Capitulo anterior:

la cara de Naruto diciendo:"teme habré la maldita puerta ".

(Fin de los sueños de Sasuke)

En ese instante me levante de golpe y ya era de día me encontraba sólo en mi habitación, logro escuchar la voz del dobe, a sólo fue una pesadilla y una de las peores, fue espantoso…

Ahora el colmo de todos es tengo que abrirle la puerta al tarado ese.

Continuará…

Y AAAAAAAAAAción:

Me encontraba entrenando todo se había vuelto más complicado desde el día en que Naru- baka, así es como llamo a Naruto , decidió comprobar aquella locura, ya no podía salir sola ,todo tenía que hacerlo con él pesado de Sai y para colmo sólo faltaban horas para que Naruto nos explicará la fase 2 del plan.

Aún no sabía nada de Kakashi, quien se encargaba de editar el video donde Sasuke muestra al público celos, fue cuando algo capto mi atención…Sasuke… se acercaba , yo sentía como si el tiempo se detuviera y me dejara apreciar cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que estuvo frente a mí , tenía un cierto toque de arrogancia con en realidad no sabría como describirlo se veía tan bien, hasta que vi como movía sus labios, decidí poner atención…

-Y aquí estamos, ustedes se preguntaran o tendrán la interrogativa de porque no llamé a Sakura-chan eso es sólo otro sim…

-Habla de una vez baka – le dijo Sai molesto.

-Si porque ella no está aquí – dijo el sensei.

-Ah, yo quería hacerlo interesante y ustedes lo arruinan.

-Habla ya- dijeron el sensei y el pelinegro enojados

-Miren, hoy le jugué una bromita al teme, el caso es que se que está molesto y me está buscando Sakura de seguro nos está esperando en el campo de entrenamiento, bueno deje todas las pistas posibles como para que el teme vaya para allá a dar el encuentro con Sakura , en si nose que pasará

-Y que tiene que ver con nosotros…

-Si espérense ya llego a esa parte, continúo, como Sasuke está celoso de Sakura , está claro que se pondrán a discutir…así que si tenemos un poco de suerte lograremos encontrarlo en algún atentado contra Sakura…

-Y-dijo Sai.

-Que es lo más importante para la vieja – Hokage…

-El sake – le dijo sonriente (claro bajo la máscara ) el sensei.

-No Kakashi sensei, aparte de eso…

-Sakura…-dijo Sai.

-Hoy tenemos un ganador, a la respuesta de un millón de dólares, Sai-baka …

-Oh ya entiendo Naruto, quieres que la Hokage presencie todo esto para que nos ayude.

-…Eh no…sólo quería saber que le haría a Sasuke si le hacia algo a Sakura…tal vez obtendría ramen gratis ^ ^

-Si serás dobe Naruto…

-Ah Naruto sólo por curiosidad que hiciste para que Sasuke se enojará.

-No fue muy difícil.

Flashbacks:

Hay pero que hago para que se enoje Sasuke, ya se que es lo que más odia Sasuke en el mundo, a Sai, dice que sólo es una copia barata suya, no Naruto piensa un poquito…

Que coma ramen y la cuenta la pague él, oh podría ser pero, habría algo que le moleste más…, si el club de fans…ya no expliques más entendí a la perfección:

-

-Jutsu sexy….-Pufffffffffffffff

A ver donde ubico a una de esas locas , allí hay una como se llamaba a sí Mei…y tengo la trampa perfecta…

-Disculpe señorita no habrá visto por acá : un rubio hiperactivo, ojos azules, personalidad de tarados y medio dobe…-pregunto el Uchiha a una rubia (naruto)

-No Sasuke – teme no le he visto –le dijo el tarado fregando todo el plan.

-Naruto…porque estás vestido de mujer…es más porque usas ese jutsu

-Pppero como es que...

-Te reconocí…es porque eres un dobe…

-Teme que no me digas así…

-Lo vieron…

-Así un dobe haría esto… cof cof cof….oh miren chicas es Sasuke Uchiha.

-QQueeeeee ah corran chicas es el …….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa te amamos Sasuke.

-Maldito dobe me las vas a pagar…aaaaaaaaaaaaaa suéltenme psicópatas-grito un Sasuke Uchiha muy molesto.

-Bueno no lo veré por un rato…jajajjajajjaajjajajjajja ^ ^.

Fin de flashbacks .

- y… así fue – le pregunto el sensei.

-Si serás dobe Naruto, ten cuidado nos pude haber descubierto, tal vez sospeche…

-Hay no exageres…pero por otro lado que le gusto más la persecución no es así Kakashi-sensei…

-No…jajajjaj…en realidad me río porque eres un crío sin cerebro…

-Oiga Kakashi - sensei

* * *

-…Pues entonces sabes donde está Naruto

-Ah

-Hpm… ahora eres sorda.

-Disculpa…

-Molesta

-Eh…eto…si no me dirás más tengo que irme.

-Porque eres tan problemática- oh genial ya se me pego lo de Shikamaru → →.

-Estás loco , ni te he dirigido la palabra y te haz vuelto completamente loco por razones que desconozco, adiós.

Como normalmente sucede en los encuentros amorosos :

La tomo del brazo para no dejarla ir…^ ^ ahora tenía muy en claro sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la pelirosa , sabía que era la mujer de su vida , sabía que no podía dejarla ir , sabía también que si la dejaba ella se llevaría gran parte de él y sólo como premio de consuelo le quedaría el recuerdo de ella.

La muchacha forcejeo , al ver que no daba resultado se dio la vuelta para encararlo, una vez más forcejeo pero sus planes se vieron fallidos ya que ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron

_Y eso sucedería si fuera un romance puro pero: es 100% comedia , aquí tienen lo que sucedió a continuación…_

Ni siquiera se como llegamos a ese extremo , y era embarazoso como un Uchiha podía,como yo podía estar así , en esa posición, tenía miedo , podía llegar a descontrolarme, y al diablo con el autocontrol , no podía simplemente no se lo permitiría, ni aunque Sakura estuviera debajo de él toda indefensa, sonrojada y sin palabras…además que pasaría con su orgullo.

-Muy bien Godaime cierre los ojos que aún no llegamos…

-Apresura el maldito pasó antes de que me aburra y decida castrarte, llevamos horas caminando y aún no llegamos.

-Eh…no se preocupe ya llegamos- le dijo sai.

-Si vieja no sea impaciente.

-Vuelve a decirme vieja y te dejo sin acceso a ninguna tienda de ramen por un año

-Lo siento Tsunade – sama .

-No se preocupe Hokage ya llegamos.

-Y… ya puede abrir los ojos vieja.

Supongo ya se imaginan la siguiente escena , la Godaime abriendo los ojos con mucha curiosidad y que fue lo primero que encontró…a su alumna abajo del Uchiha menor , este acercándose lentamente al punto de chocar la respiración de ambos muchachos…

-Temeeeee …que le haces a Sakura-chan…

-Uchihaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa considérate hombre muerto, mañana te olvidas de tu pequeño amigo, te juro que yo te castro.

-Pero que hacen aquí – habló Sasuke asustado.

-Oo …Ssssasuke , correeeeeeee- le dijo lo más fuerte que pudo la pelirosa…

-

La Hokage corría a toda velocidad tratando de golpearlo, iba de aquí para allá destruyendo casi mitad de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, estaba tan furiosa, como ese bastardo podía estar en aquella posición con su alumna era un maldito pervertido…

-No trates de escapar Uchihaaaaaaa.

-Cálmese vieja sólo…me caí ensima suyo…ni si quiera me gusta su alumna…

-Si por eso te acercabas románticamente a ell…insinúas que mi alumna es fea….

-Si…digo no…ehh…sólo no fue a proposito..-Kuso mejor aumento la velocidad aún quiero restaurar mi clan ( pensó Sasuke )

-Ahora si Sasuke …este es tú fin… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…preparate.

-Fase 2 : completa…-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Pppero de que se trata todo esto…

-No te preocupes feita…lo verás todo en la filmadora… ^ ^

-Así es…-dijo el sensei.

Continuará…


	5. Sin titulo

-Fase 2 : completa…-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Pppero de que se trata todo esto…

-No te preocupes feita…lo verás todo en la filmadora… ^ ^

-Así es…-dijo el sensei.

Continuará…

Advertencias: contiene lemon

Capitulo N 5:

Al fin y al cabo que esperaban 3 horas después tarde o temprano la Hokage se cansaría o no…bueno pero ninguno de los dos salió triunfador ya que el Uchiha se encontraba en el hospital porque la Hokage………………..mientras que Tsunade sama estaba tan exhausta que su jutsu para estar siempre joven se desvaneció y opto por ir a beber sake…( se imaginan cuantas arrugas XD)

Reiterando el tema con el equipo 7 :

-Ahora entiendes Sakura…-dijo el sensei.

-Si ya capte pero…

-Que –dijo sai.

-Y si lo castraron de verdad…

-Eso sería genial – dijo Naruto

-Repite eso y te aseguro que serás el siguiente…-lo amenazo la pelirosa.

-Está bien…tranquila…Aún quiero tener hijos: se imaginan igualitititos a mí…

-Oo –definitivamente esa fue la cara de todos los que se encontraban allí…

Entonces el sensei rompió el silencio- Eh…que les parece si verificamos si Sasuke aún respira o si ya hay ceremonia de velorio para el pequeño amiguito…

-Me parece perfecto-agrego Sai.

En otro lado se encontraba cierto Uchiha en una cama de hospital, todo el cuarto era blanca sin expresión alguna…en una esquina cerca de la ventana había una pequeña mesita con diferentes analgésicos, en otra se hallaba un closet con ropa que le habían designado al Uchiha , de pronto , ingreso a la habitación una enfermera.

-Ddisculpe joven Uchiha tiene visitas…

-Dígales que estoy durmiendo…

-Esstá bien enseg…

--grito eufórico el rubio al ver a su amigo

Reconocería esa voz en donde sea , pero quien más podría ser, era su fastidioso, hiperactivo, molesto, ingenuo y podría continuar diciendo más cosas pero no estoy de ganas en fin era Naruto: Wiiiii ( nótese el sarcasmo) .

- Pensé que en este lugar no se les permitía el paso a Dobes

Al parecer Naruto se había acordado de algo ya que sonrió y luego miro a Sasuke…

Se acerco a el y jalándole el pantalón , miro y dijo:

-Genial aún podrás restaurar…

-Oo pero que mierda haces dobe.

En un movimiento rápido Sakura había tirado a Naruto al suelo mientras tanto Kakashi –sensei se encargaba de Sasuke…

-Ahora aparte de dobe eres marica…

-A quien le dices cabro…

-A ti reverendo…# $!¡ %&"!?¡!$#&%)(/?¡=)? (por dios que vocabulario)

- Oo Ya déjense de juegos, Naruto ya puedes retirarte y tu Sasuke alístate que ya te dieron el alta

Varios minutos después de que forzaron a Naruto de irse y de evitar de que Sasuke lo mate por lo que había sucedido

Tres shinobis se dirigían a la mansión Uchiha , una vez allí se despidieron de su compañero y en cierto caso alumno y partieron como destino a encontrar a Naruto.

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SAKURA:

-Bueno y cual es el siguiente plan…-pregunto intrigada la pelirosa.

-Sakura, hoy estamos sábado no es así, cuando es la fiesta de gala donde asistirás con la Vieja…

-Es el miércoles…por que ¿?.

Fue cuando el sensei capto la idea y decidió que le faltaba algo…digamos que quería que fuera aún más emocionante tanto para Sakura como para el y Naruto.

-Sakura para el baile necesitas: pareja, un vestido, un collar, un bolso, zapatos…etc,etc y más etc…-dijo Naruto

-Cuando verás todo aquello-hablo el sensei

-Pensaba verlo hoy pero, estoy aquí con ustedes así que será mañana.

-Bueno esas son las cosas materiales –sensei – pero y tu pareja…a quien invitarás.

-Ah bueno…yo…esto…sss…aaaaaaaaaa….nose…

-Sakura este es el plan , llama a Sasuke, tapa el teléfono, pero hazlo mal, habla con nosotros acerca de que no te va a invitar y verás que bien funciona-dijo el sensei sonriente.

EN LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA

Sasuke:

Después de aquel horrible incidente del ahora dobe-maric, la paz reinaba por aquí hasta que sonó el maldito teléfono, no conteste, pero el ruido era irritante no me quedó de otra…

-Hpm…

-**Sasuke…hola, soy yo Sakura…esto solo quería decirte que…si**

-Si…habla de una vez

**Sakura chan díselo ya, no tiene todo el maldito día**

**-Discúlpame un momento Sasuke** …

-Si serán molestos…

…_.Naruto quieres callarte, se me hace difícil entiendes…_

_-_Ah…

_Pero Sakura-chan si va aceptar porque no lo haría…vamos hazlo de una vez…_

_Lamentablemente Naruto tiene razón Sakura debes hacerlo_

-Kaakashi-sensei…no que iba a…

_Si tienen razón…_

_Siempre la tengo Sakura chan , ahora invítalo y ya…_

_-_A que se refieren

_Vamos, tú puedes Sakura_

_-_**Sasuke…aún sigues allí …**

-…

**-Saaaaaasuuke…**

-Ah…que decías…

**-Qqqqqquisieras ir conmigo a la fiesta de gala en Suna.**

-Si

-**Enserio…**

-Esque no escuchas…

-**…Te puedo preguntar algo…**

**-**…Aha…que cosa…

-¿**Por que dijiste que si…? Nunca te han gustado las galas…**

**-**Tuuuu…tuuuu…tuuuu…tuuuu

-**Sasuke…juro te sacaré la verdad.**

…Sin palabras ,juró que sigo en shock como es que acepte, en que estaba pensando y para colmo le corte al menos le hubiera dicho que son asuntos míos pero ahora se la pasará preguntándome cada uno de estos tristes, estúpido día.

Bueno que me queda sólo dormir…después de todo es en tres días ojala no sea lo suficientemente paranoica como para hacer algo que realmente puede que me haga molestar:

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

Podrán apreciar ( en realidad no pueden ) un rostro angelical de cierto Uchiha se notaba que estaba profundamente dormido, nada podía interrumpir aquella paz … ¿o tal vez sì?

Y din din din din…sonó el molesto timbre , volviendo con el Uchiha había fruncido el ceño, arrugado su gran , perfecta y perfilada nariz, aún con los ojos cerrados tomo su bata azul y se dirigió hacia la puerta …antes de abrir la puerta , sin darse cuenta ya tenía activo el sharingan , y lo primero que diviso fue a Sakura muy asustada , y entendió…

-Que…

-Ssasuke…ppuedo pasar…

-…Entra

Ya en la casa , para ser màs exactos en la sala del Uchiha, sentada en el gran sillón…

-Y bien…

-Okey seré directa…¿tienes un traje de noche?, no respondas lo se bien, te conozco , así que necesitarás uno , alístate te espero yo aquí y vamos un rato.

-Oo no iré de compras, más aún contigo no

-…Tienes 5 minutos comenzando ahora.

-Y si no lo hago

Después de 5 minutos:

Ya estaba listo para salir , pero de un humor de perros ya que no le cabía en la cabeza el hecho de que la pelirosa lo arrastrará hasta "ESE LUGAR" donde todo hombre teme ir…

-Vámonos no tenemos todo el día

-Tks

El camino hacia "ESE LUGAR" (hay se me pego el nombre ^ ^) fue tranquilo ningún comentario por parte de los dos hasta que llegaron a las tiendas de hombres…

Ubicación: paradero de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno: aldea de la hoja , centro comercial , tienda " Sòlo para hombres" , vestidores…

-Muy bien Sasuke ya tomé una decisión…bueno en realidad tu eliges entre estos tres…

El Uchiha miro con atención los tres Trajes…el primero era un traje negro con rayas grises…camisa blanca, la corbata igual que el traje…lo tomó y se dirigió hacia el vestidor…luego de unos segundos salió listo, Sakura lo observo vaya que era simpático, pero tenía un carácter de los mil demonios …

-Entonces…

-Prueba el siguiente

Lo observo un poco molesto , en realidad mucho fastidio se mostraba su rostro, luego como la otra vez, miró el traje esta vez se trataba de un color azul marino con camisa de color mostaza y corbata azul marino al igual que el traje, miró con mucho más fastidio lo tomó y una vez más entró a los vestidores…

Como antes volvió a salir y miró a Sakura, esta por su parte lo observo de pies a cabezas y sólo atino a decir:

-Puedes probarte el otro…

-…Tks…

Nuevamente repitió los procesos… está vez el traje era blanco, camisa azul oscura, y corbata igual, las mangas del saco eran del mismo color que la camisa, salió , varios segundos después y …

-…Perfecto…

-Sakura , odio el blanco ni lo sueñes…

- Pues resalta tus ojos y tu cabello…

-Oo aún así…

Se imaginarán que cara le habrá puesto Sakura para que comprarán el traje ya que salieron de allí, Sakura por su lado muy contenta, mientras que el Uchiha tenía cara de demente, con tantas cosas que le habían sucedido esa mañana.

-Ya puedo irme…

-No aún no…sólo falta mi vestido…vamos sólo será un rato…

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Ah dijiste algo…

-No

Estaban en aquel establecimiento de ropa para mujeres Sasuke se encontraba en una banca cerca de los vestidores cansado de esperar a Sakura…había salido de allí más de 50 veces y aún no se decidía al parecer…como las mujeres podían saber cual era el puto vestido correcto…

-Y que te parece Sasuke…

El moreno volteo- Se mgkdflkjg…skgfding-y lo siguiente fue Sasuke sin habla y muy baboso…

**Inner :Te lo dije Saku , cuando un vestido se ve bien una forma de comprobarlo es usando a los hombres ^ ^**

_Tenías razón…_

**Inner: lo se…**

-Entonces todo listo , volvamos a casa …

-Ssssi –dijo el pelinegro aún aturdido…

TRES DÌAS DESPUÉS :

Me sentía nervioso, pero ¿Por qué? Soy Sasuke Uchiha no siento nada…tranquilo, ya está el saco, los zapatos ,el cabello, sólo falta ir a ver a Sakura, ¿Qué hora es?...diablos ya son las 7:00 …

Salió corriendo hacia la casa de la pelirosa ,que de repente se seguía vistiendo ,una vez ahí , metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó una pequeña llave…luego abrió la puerta…, Sakura le había dado una llave extra.

-Sakura…ya llegue-hablo fuerte.(que bien suena eso)

-Si espera bajo en un segundo-le respondió.

Decidió sentarse a esperarla , pero su garganta le reclamo agua, así que se dirigió hacia la cocina y tomó un vaso , lo lleno de agua y en el preciso momento en el que iba a beber sus orbes negros capotaron una silueta muy familiar…Sakura…cuando fue que había bajado…

-Sasuke…no me mires así- le dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-Oo así claro…eh nos vamos ya…

-Por supuesto…oh espera olvide algo arriba…

Fue entonces que lo observo, observo el pequeño empaque envuelto en un pedazo de plástico cuando de repente vino a su memoria la siguiente frase:

"_Es muy efectivo una vez que es bebido no hay vuelta a tras , verás como no se aguantará y tendrá ganas de coserse la boca"_

No pensó más agarró el pequeño empaque y lo guardo el su bolso

-Listo…

-Muy bien vamos…

EN LA FIESTA DE GALA:

Después del aburrido discurso de apertura , del brindis, de aguantar el maldito estado maternal de Tsunade , en frente de Sasuke, por fin…paz , la música era lenta por que no bailar, aunque claro no la invitaría…

-Sakura….quieres bailar…

-…claro…pero antes déjame ir por ponche…quieres…

-Eh si sólo un poco…

Fue hacia la mesa de ponche tomó su bebida y dudando un poco vertió aquel contenido del sobre plástico sobre la bebida de Sasuke

Tomó su mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile…se dispusieron a bailar…

-Sasuke …-se apoyo en su hombro.

-si-la tomó por la cintura.

-Que significo para ti…

-…ah…bueno yo…-de pronto sintió por alguna razón el impulso de decirlo- te quiero…

-En serio…

-Si, pero no soy bueno expresándolo cierto…pero ¿tú sientes algo por mí?

-Si…ttte a…mo con toda mi vida…

-Sakura…

-Si…

-Eres muy molesta lo sabías…

-Si ya me lo habías dicho…

Sus miradas se cruzaron , sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, hasta que sus labios rosaron ( al fin) , y su un tierno beso…sólo duro un poco ya que el Uchiha propuso algo :

-Que te parce si nos vamos, y nos divertimos…

-Yyyo …oh Saske…

-Muy bien vamos…^ ^

Debieron ver como salieron de esa fiesta de gala entraron al hotel donde se hospedaban y allí inicio todo

-Sasuke te sientes bien…

-Raramente mejor que antes…hoy quiero pasar toda la noche contigo…-se acecaba leta y peligrosamente hacia Sakura.

-Pero primero iré al baño bebí demasiado ponche…

-Oh…está bien …^ ^

EN EL BAÑO :

Rápidamente saco el pequeño plastico y leyó:

_Efectos secundarios: No creo que tenga algo de malo pero su pareja se portará como un animal en la cama._

-Oo

Trató de buscar para ver si algo contrarrestaba el efecto y gracias a dios si lo había…

Para que los efectos desaparezcan en 5 min. Aproximadamente se recomienda ingerir té.

-Bueno en que estábamos…

-Eh Sasuke quieres un té…

-Ah Oo

-Yo quiero uno, llamaré a recepción…

-…

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS :

-Gracias por el té May…

-Si gracias-contesto algo más callado el Uchiha…

-Ahora…buenas noches…me voy a mi habitación.

-Espera…quedate…

-Claro pero deja me ponga la pijama.

-Si…

Continuará:

Muajajajajajaj apuesto que no saben lo siguiente bueno en realidad me dio un poco de flojera escribir pero no se preocupen voy a subir el capitulo que sigue lo más rápido que pueda…


	6. La noche más rara

Capitulo 6:

Sasuke pov`

-Sakura, me duele la cabeza tienes alguna pastilla…

-Si tengo unas en mi bolso…

- gracias…

Sakura se fue en un santi amén ya que no me di cuenta , bueno lo único que tenía que hacer era tomarme la maldita pastilla y así señoras, señores, niños, niñas, señoritas y bla bla bla se acabará la jaqueca o así funcionaba la cosa.

Me acerque al bolso de Sakura , lo tome , lo abrí, revise su interior , se imaginarán lo que había…sombras , rubores, lápiz labial, espejo y oh aquí estaba la pastilla.

Me dispuse a leer lo que decía el pequeño empaque ya que no es recomendable ingerir pastillas o como yo solía llamarle, droga de bolsillo, sin saber para que son, los ingredientes y más cosas , algunos importantes mientras otras no, pero, que quede muy en claro que no tiene nada de malo hacer esto y que no soy un exagerado.

Al parecer no me esperaba esto, no en realidad fue como un balde de agua fría, y como no iba a ser ,se puede saber que mierda hacia esto en el bolso de Sakura , tal vez no sea ya muy inocente pero no es escusa, ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿estará poniendo cara de loco por eso que aún no menciona? ¿Por qué no habla de una vez? ¿Por qué hace tantas preguntas?...en si son muchas pero no es el tema.

No las dejaré con más curiosidad :

1.-porque la curiosidad mató al gato, y no quiero que me multen por maltrato animal , en caso de que muera un gato por ahí…

2.- Sería muy cruel con ustedes si no les digo…a veces lo soy ,pero tengo muy buenas razones personal para eso y no pienso responderlas, ahora no.

Bien lo que Sakura tenía , en su bolso, que pensé nunca toparme con eso, eran unos malditos polvos para incitar a la pareja o algo así ya que la jaqueca empeoro y no pude leer más, será acaso eso por lo que me sentía con tantas ganas de decirle que le quería, que tenía ganas de decir tanta cursilería del momento.

Supongo que era eso pero, si Sakura quería jugar con fuego, no me opondría, tarde o temprano se quemaría, así que me dije: "mientras más antes sea, mejor".Me levanté el polvo o lo que fuera en cuestión de segundos, valla con esto también se fue la jaqueca aunque no era para eso…

De pronto escuche como la puerta de la habitación de Sakura se habría decidí dejar el bolso como lo había encontrado, echarme en la cama y ponerme prepararme, Sakura pagaría eso era lo más seguro , ya que tenía que compensarme por la porquería que me había echo tomar, Aunque después de todo lo volví a ingerir pero ya que, ¿acaso no estaba segura que yo y el pequeño sasukito no eran suficientes?, no era hora de pensar eso.

Sakura ya estaba en la habitación, pero no pensó 2 veces y se recostó a mi lado, muy mala idea. Sin que ella lo pensara yo ya estaba encima de ella…

-Eh Sasuke que haces…

Fue cuando comencé a besar melosamente su cuello-sólo me entretengo ¿Por qué? ¿No te sientes cómoda?

Sakura Pov

-Eh no es eso es sólo que yo…Sasuke…Sasuke –Sasuke estaba encima de ella, acaso…acaso ¿se había dormido?.

Con mucho cuidado levante su cabeza, si estaba en lo cierto…él estaba durmiendo en esos instantes, pero se veía muy tranquilo, parecía un lindo ángel, aunque por su personalidad difícil que pueda llagar a serlo. Lo mejor sería recostarlo y dejarlo dormir tranquilamente. Una vez más con toda la delicadeza del mundo, lo hice a un lado para poder salir, después lo recosté bien y le cubrí con una sábana.

Sería mejor irme, ya que si me quedaba , apuesto que en la mañana si me encontraba allí su ego se iría fuera de la galaxia y me molestaría el resto de mis días viva o muerta ,sólo tenía que pasar por…que es eso que tiene en la mano…fui hacia su mano y la tomé, abrí su puño, de ahí se cayó…Oo se cayeron los polvos que Tsunade me había dado, ¿pero como es que? Oh creo fue cuando busco en mi bolso!!! .

Mañana se va a ponerme a molestar con lo de los polvos o le que sea que sean…pero ¿ A que se debe que se allá quedado dormido?

Tal vez si leo el plástico me explique…A ver.

Instrucciones:

_Antes de ingerirlo debe de comer algo, __si produce cambios no esperados o despierta cualquier alergia por favor consulte a su médico, no es recomendable ingerirlo 2 veces una misma noche , los efectos secundarios pueden ser variados según la persona, los casos reportados fueron:_

_-Quedar inconsciente.(dormir)_

_-Nuevas alergias._

_-Alucinaciones._

_-Ardor en la parte genital._

Diablos…ppero…¿Por qué Sasuke volvió a Ingerirla? , ok no estoy muy segura de eso, pero lo mejor será irme…lo haría si no, se dará cuenta…

Sin hacer mucho ruido se acerco a el, que dormía plácidamente para taparlo, llego a la cama y se arrodillo frente a el con sumo cuidado cubrió su cuerpo con la manta, justo al momento se poderse retirarse sintió como unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaban. Si, era lo que pensaba…Sasuke…

Así que, tenía que encontrar una forma de salir de allí, miró el rostro del pelinegro quien dormía complacido, ya que una sonrisa marcaba sus finos labios , fue cuando su imaginación comenzó a volar, pero se acordó de su problema. Entonces su vista se dirigió hacia una almohada, trató de alcanzarla pero no pudo, se movió un poco para tratar de agarrarla , luego miró al Uchiha para saber si su movimiento lo había incomodado. Pero al parecer el seguía muy tranquilo, eso era lo que más le daba rabia , ya que siempre le hacia lo mismo.

Me refiero a que siempre lo mismo, el…el con…con , ya saben su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y yo siempre en ridículo por el, por una vez en la vida hubiera deseado que fuera al revés.

Pero está vez tengo una estrategia, sin embargo ante todo lo importante estaba en …los materiales, ok no mucho en eso pero ya que, Ya tenía mi almohada lista, mi seguridad me acompañaba, mis cálculos no me fallaban, sólo necesitaba un poco de suerte.

Y comienza la operación : "**SUSTITUCIÓN"**

**10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inner: Oh, ¡ Puedes apurarte, puro suspenso para nada!**

_Oye eso déjamelo a mí, además lo Iba a acortar_

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0**

¡Jutsu de sustitución!...PUF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF…

**Inner: ¿DDio resultado o que?**

_Creo que si, pero alto ¿quién demonios?_

_Sasuke, oh esto ya es malo, porque hasta dormido es así, no es justo todo estaba correctamente calculado, era como robarle un dulce a un niño, oh eso es muy cruel pero por ahí va el concepto de aquello, aunque lo que más ronda en mi cabeza es que aún no entiendo como termine debajo de Sasuke, si eso era algo incómodo._

_No lo sería si no se tratará de alguien de unos 17 años, y hasta ahora creo que esto es un sueño, es simple, no es justo, pero que hice para merecer esto…_

-…

Si , si , y el duerme plácidamente…

**Inner: al menos no ronca!!!!!!...y analizo nuevamente ^ ^ K**** estamos debajo de él…**

_EEEEEso es porque el es Sasuke Uchiha-soy mejor que tú…__Y Ya olvídate de esooooo antes de que decida visitar a un psicólogo._

_**Inner: **__****_

_Terminaste…_

**Inner: SI ^ ^, pero ya no hagas problemas, por otro lado mejor duérmete…**

_Como si fuera fácil, tengo más de 10 abdominales aquí encima , con quien sabe cuanto pesen, y encima su respiración choca mi cuello, cosa que mi querida Inner, es difícil ignorar Y además…_

...

**Inner: al fin, sin no se dormía…yo **

Sin darse cuenta se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, aunque por lo visto mañana sería un día agotador, de eso no había duda.

Continuará:

Holazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz , siento si me demoré mucho, pues esa es otra historia muy aburrida, bueno espero les allá gustado y si no, pues no me linchen plissssssss aun kelo vivir…aún nose si pondré lemon aún estoy definiendo eso. Espero dejen comentarios


	7. Desperta abrumador

capitulo 7:

¿Los rayos del sol salieron?, ah me duele la cabeza, vamos levántate , Sasuke, abre los ojos, ¡pero no quiero!, apuesto que es temprano, " está bien abriré sólo un ojo",

Aaaaah son como las 5 A.m. y lo sé porque , hay un reloj al frente en la mesa…, hay siento como si hubiera golpeado al dobe de Naruto, con tanto esfuerzo del cual no es necesario,

**En otro lugar**** :**

**-**AAAAAAAh…aaaaah shiiiisssssssssss-estornudo un rubio-ah creo que me voy a resfriar…

-Es eso o alguien está hablando de ti, a tus espaldas ya sea bien o mal…aunque creo que mal sería más acertado-comento su compañero.

-Hay claro que no, Kiba.-le miró el rubio- a mi el mundo me ama.

-Seee, que gran idiotez acabo de decir- dice su compañero con gran sarcasmo claramente.

**Regresando a Sunna:**

Me siento cansado, más que todo me duele la espalda, será mejor que me ponga de costado así no me hago doler y no incómodo a Sakura…

- …Sakura-repetí tanto yo como mi mente, ahora entendía el dolor de espalda, je je, será para más tarde la broma , pero haciendo memoria ¿como termine aquí recostado en la cama de un lujoso hotel en Sunna, compartiendo accidentalmente mi cama con Sakura Haruno, una pequeña molestia?, aunque debo admitir que cuando se lo propone es muy interesante se podría decir, incluso hay días en los que me da miedo y otros días puede ser sensual, dulce e inocente, metafóricamente claro…, realmente es una rara mezcla, reiterando el tema, ella se aferra a mi cintura, eso me da mucho que fantasear , pero no lo haré ya que cuando se despierte armará un lio, en el cual no me involucraré, sólo porque soy alguien razonable.

No se porque pero esto se me hace familiar sólo que inversamente, de seguro es un deja vu, pero esto no es para tanto ya que tanto Sakura como yo tenemos puesto ropa para dormir , así que no podré jugarle una broma , ojala se despierte pronto…me cansa tener que estar con ella así, no me incómoda pero siento algo estúpido en el pecho, algo así como calidez. Es algo inexplicable…

-Sasuke-kun…-je je y tú decías que no sucedería-…eres un idiota..- creo que primero voy a esperar a que termine la oración. Aaah me molesta mucho estar con ella así pero, me estoy preparando física como mentalmente para lo que pueda suceder.

-mmmmm…-Sakura se estaba estirando- no, mmmno, -su respiración se agito, pude sentirlo.-…ahhh , no… - dijo y se aferro más a mi cintura, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase-ah-dijo mientras con sus manos palpaba inquietamente.

-¿Sasuke eres tú?-pregunto con lo ojos cerrados.

-Sí ¿ Qué pasa, algún mal sueño?-le dije pues lo mejor era mantener una buena conversación, no quería que se enojará o alterará.

-Algo así, ¿puedes por favor abrazarme? Me siento mal-dijo ella con una voz llena de ternura y a la vez sonaba muy ingenua.

-Claro, Sakura-le conteste mientras me acomodaba para abrazarla, ella hizo lo mismo y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras sus cabellos alborotados rozaban mi mentón-¿mejor…?.

-Si, Gracias-susurro algo más tranquila-Sasuke…¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

-Si

-¿Por qué haces esto, pensé que creías que era débil?, es la primera vez que haces algo como esto.

Era una pregunta no podía responder así que sólo me separé de ella y me senté al borde de la cama-no preguntes cosas sin sentido ¿si?-dije en un tono modulado.

Se incorporo y se sentó en la cama -¿Sasuke-kun, ahora entiendes porque te preguntó algo como eso?, porque acabas de ignorarme y responderme fríamente, pero no respondiste.

-Sakura deja de preguntar estupideces quieres…-le respondí algo malhumorado.

-No te preocupes, me voy no quiero estar con alguien que piensa que soy estúpida.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta toda enojada, fue cuando reaccioné, prácticamente corrí hasta alcanzar su brazo y detenerla, pero ya había logrado abrir la puerta y lo primero que vi fue al idiota de Sai, el problema que se avecinaba era ¿Qué diablos se supone que hacía Sai aquí?

-Hola cariño –dijo el mientras miraba a Sakura- chilló .

-Hhhaai, ¿Sssai que haces aquí?

De un momento a otro miró a Sakura confundido y luego centro su mirada en el agarre de mi mano al brazo de Sakura-Eh interrumpo algo, Sakura ¿Qué pasa?-dijo de lo más normal.

Entonces solté su brazo y ella reitero el habla-No nada es sólo que…

-No te preocupes Amor-se acerco y rozo sus labios, mientras Sakura se sonrojaba mucho a pesar de que Sai era su novio –No tienes porque explicarlo.

-Que hay Uchiha, cuidándola cierto, oks ahora me encargo yo, ¿vamos a tu cuarto necesito hablar contigo si?-dijo el presumido.

-Sai , querrías largarte, no estoy para estás demostraciones -dije y me retiré.

-Hasta luego-escuche a lo lejos de parte de Sai

-Sasuke-susurró sorprendida, mientras caminaban 2 puertas más, hacia la habitación de Sakura.

Cerré la puerta, la mía claro, estaba enojado, ¿Por qué mierda no hice algo?, claro primero lo hecho a perder con lo de el abrazo y todo eso , pero después me echo en cara todo lo que pude hacer para que Sai se fuera, así aclarar esto con Sakura , pero que hice la deje ir , maldito orgullo, que clase de actitud es esa de no hacer nada, esto …es…es frustrante , quiero romperle la cara a Sai , como nunca se lo han roto para ver si está vez necesita leer un libro sobre la irá , el dolor y pastillas…

Juró que no lo aguanto, es alguien que no tiene nada más que hacer en la vida que venir a fastidiarme en donde sea en el entrenamiento, con Sakura, con el dobe de Naruto, cuando estoy en una misión, cuando trató de estar en paz conmigo, cuando estoy pensando , no se detiene, creo que si le dieron la vida fue para " molesta a Sasuke Uchiha y arruínale la vida, privada y demás", no puedo creer que Sakura y a Naruto le aprecien a ese tipejo…

Era tan pero tan frustrante, podría haber tenido en sus brazos a Sakura si el lo quería , pero no de la forma en que lo imaginan.

_**Con Sakura y Sai:**_

Una vez que entramos a la habitación, Sai me soltó a toda velocidad y se adentró al baño, mientras escuchaba como escupía , maldecía, entre más cosas.

-SAI ; YA TERMINASTE…

-Puaajjjjj, mierda, que asco, mpuasjjjam

-Ah Sai…

Fue cuando salió del baño, con una cara que me fue difícil describi y me dijo-arrgg eso fue asqueroso feita, porque no te lavas la boca.

-Oo, que dijite idiota, el único asqueroso aquí eres tú que te me ecaste encima.-luego le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-Aarrrrrrg, ya no te pongas agresiva, ahora dime que tal te fue.

-Idiota si serás…-me sonroje, pero no me di cuenta hasta que Sai me vio, así que recobre la compostura y reitere e habla-no me fue bien, Sasuke no puede dejar su orgullo atrás, esto es prácticamente imposible…

-Bueno Kakashi supuso eso y pues dijo que intentarás otra cosa.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Sasuke es impulsivo cierto

-¿si? Y eso en que me ayudará

-Pues , nose resbálate, cae accidentalmente y jálalo a el contigo.

.¿Qué? estás loco, sabes quiero que Sasuke-kun se enamoré de mi, no que me mire como una de sus zorras que tiene o no a su disposición, supongo que luego vendrá la pasión y todo eso.

-Hay, las mujeres son complicadas, ¿sabes aún no leo ese capitulo?-

-Sai no es momento para revistas ¿si?, tampoco libros o lo que sea.

-Está bien, entonces haremos lo que tengamos que hacer sin decirte.

-A que te refieres…

-Me voy-Y sin más Sai se había ido por la ventanilla de la habitación dejándome sola y pensando que idiotez podría hacer el pervertido de Kakashi sensei y Naruto, supongo que sería algo el cual promete muchas cosas vergonzosas .

Porque me pasa esto a mi, será mejor que salga un momento, tal vez consiga distraerme y nose

-Ppppero que haces aquí??????

-Tenemos que hablar y nada en el mundo lo impedirá.


	8. Honor de familia

capitulo 7:

-Ppppero que haces aquí??????

-Tenemos que hablar y nada en el mundo lo impedirá.

-Que diablos??????

-SAKURA HARUNO, como osas hablarle a si a tu padre, además ¿donde han quedado tus modales?.

¿Pero quién se había creído?...**Mi querida Sakura es tu padre, o es que de tanto andar con Naruto se te seco el cerebro!!!!...**Ya lo se pero siempre que viene es para comprometerme con alguien…**Sabes creo que deberías hacerlo pasar…**Y se puede saber porque ¿?...**Pues, porque se seguro Sasuke no tardará en salir por el gran escándalo de tu padre**… Tienes razón

-Y…-dijo impaciente el padre de Sakura que se encontraba aún afuera.

-Pasa papá…-contesto, haciéndose a un lado para poder dar paso a su padre, cuando lo hizo este entro sin desperdiciar un segundo y se sentó en uno de los muebles de la no tan pequeña habitación. Sakura cerró la puerta y se sentó en otro mueble que estaba al frente de su padre.

-Mi querida niña-comenzó este.

-Si papi-contesto está con falsa dulzura.

-Bueno, sabes quién se presento unos días antes en nuestra morada…-dijo con un tono alegre.

-No, pero veo que te haz emocionado con el simple hecho de hablar de esa persona-**¡Me pregunto quien será!...**No lo se tal vez es uno de sus viejos amigos…**Ojala, esa sea su gran emoción…**sólo se comporta así cuando se trata de dinero o casarme…**Es mejor escucharle.**

-Siguiendo el tema, sea presentado mi viejo amigo, el Doc. Daiki Hishomoto, el cual es la persona más importante en la familia Hishomoto, nosotros los Haruno y Hishomoto hemos acordado unir, nuestras costumbres, con lo cual se unirán las dos familias.

-Eso significa que pasaremos a ser una importante familia-dijo Sakura.

-No te olvides del prestigió, querida, seremos recordados generación por generación-dijo mi padre con los ojos brillando, podría compararlo con las estrellas, pero lamentablemente era más brillante.

-¡¡Vaya que gran noticia, papá !!, bueno, espero pronto recibir noticias tuyas, hasta luego papi.

-Eh niña mía, no te adelantes-dijo mirándome-como crees que hemos acordado algo como eso, pues hay algo que está en medio-contesto con una mirada que causo un escalofrió en mi espina dorsal, pues creo saber que era lo que se avecinaba-para que está unión sea tomada enserio deberás casarte con su tercer hijo Rem.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ Quuuuuuuuuuuuuééééééééé???????????!!!!!!!!!!!-pegue el grito al cielo-nno puedo yo, y si es mayor, sabes no puedo casarme con alguien más grande.

-Sakurita porque crees tú que es su tercer hijo, pues tiene 18 años tu edad, tu los cumplirás dentro de tres días o es que se te a olvidado tu cumpleaños.

-Pero yo ni siquiera lo conozco, además como sabes que me va a gustar estar con él.

-Cariño, se que no lo conoces , pero no te preocupes Rem dijo que para eso se darían un tiempo antes de comprometerse, además yo mismo lo califique, sabes es apuesto, según tu madre, ah estudiado en las mejores universidades del país, es un excelente Ninja, ya que domina las 4 especialidades, fuego ,aire, agua y tierra. Supera en millones de cosas al Uchiha.

-AÚN ASÍ NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

-Sakura, eres la mejor kunoichi en toda la aldea de la hoja, eres Ninja médico y desperdicias tu tiempo en el último de los herederos Uchihas.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Y eso a ti que te importa!!!!!

-ME IMPORTA MÁS QUE A NADIE, PORQUE SOY TU PADREEEEEEEEE.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAah te odio más que a nada, TE DIGO QUE NO ME CASARÉ CON ESE TAL REM, TE GUSTE O NO.

-Y YO TE DIGO QUE LO HARAS POR EL HONOR DE LA FAMILIA TE GUSTE O NO, Y SI NO LO HACES, TE DESHEREDO.

-QUEE!!!, SOY TU HIJA, no puedes hacerlo, SOY TU ÚNICA HIJA, LLEVO TU APELLIDO.

-PUES NO LO LLEVARÁS MÁS SI NO TE CASAS CON REM, TAMPOCO TENDRÁS MI BENDICIÓN CUANDO DECIDAS CASARTE CON EL BASTARDO QUE ESCOGAS…

- Pppapá, como puedes decir eso- sus palabras me hirieron muy profundo, más que cualquier arma-Yyo no puede creerlo-aunque me doliera tal vez no era tan sorprendente ya que casi siempre discutía con mi padre..-no.

-Tienes cinco minutos Para decir si, un carro nos espera abajo para llevarte al encuentro con Rem, no hay de que preocuparte porque tenemos permiso de llevarte para allá , ya que antes de venir hable con la Hokague, quién por si no sabías se alegro mucho.

-Está bien, yo me casaré con Rem, obedeceré tu palabra.

-Eso es lo que quería oír, de mi obediente hija.

**Creo que no nos queda otra opción…**y yo creo que a empacar…**t**e **o**d**i**o **p**a**p**á.

-Y que esperas comienza a empacar-le dijo su padre en tono alegre.

Así que haciendo caso a su loco padre, Sakura comenzó a empacar, casó su maleta de color azul marino, la abrió y luego se dirigió al closet , del cual saco ropa un tanto regular pues no había traído demasiada. Una vez que terminó de empacar miró a su padre, y dio un gran suspiro el cual estaba recargado de muchas cosas.

-Listo.

-¡¡¡OH, claro que no!!!-dijo mi padre con una sonrisa en los labios-antes que todo, sólo para asegurarnos de que , tu sabes , te casas con Rem, déjale en claro al Uchiha que no quieres saber de él, pues si no lo hace creo que le haré una visita… informándole tu casamiento.

-NO, no haré eso, ppero tu no puedes ir a verlo, papá…

-Sakura si no lo haces, haré que revoquen tú puesto de Ninja médico y de kunoichi-me amenazo.

-Y como harás eso papá.

-Sabes lo que pueden hacer los Hishomoto con tal de que tú y Rem se casen, incluso podrían borrar del mapa a ese estúpido Uchiha.

-No te metas con él, porque –busque un momento mis palabras como para que mi padre no me haga tonterías- es muy apreciado por mi, al igual que Naruto , Sai y Kakashi-y cuando pensé jamás decir aquello-yo le haré entender-y definitivamente sentí como el alma se salía de mi cuerpo.

Sin mirar a mi padre , salí del cuarto, aún no estaba segura de aquello pero, no quería que nada le pasará a Sasuke, no es que el fuera débil es sólo que temía por el. Y en ese momento no se me pasaba más en la cabeza , ya que la preocupación se apodero de mi, más que eso…¿Qué diablos iba a decirle a Sasuke?...Ya no había tiempo para aquello, tenía la puerta de su habitación en mis narices…me decidí por fin y llame o como se dice toque ** …**la puerta. Se abrió la puerta, me pareció eterno, pero allí estaba como siempre él, tan lindo, tan tan…intocable, me miraba enrarecido como si fuera un bicho.

-¿Por qué lloras?-me dijo, con la voz más dulce que yo allá escuchado.

Derepente reaccione y lleve mi mano a mi mejilla-¿llorar?-dije como , nose pero me parecía raro, subí la mirada y muy tontamente dije-Ssssasuke…

-Sakura ¿pero que te pasa te sientes bien? Si deseas pued-

-SSSSSSsshh, yo…lo siento, tienes razón soy demasiado débil…

-Quieres que discutamos en privado-la cara la tenía toda pálida, nunca vi a Sasuke así.

-No…No escúchame…sabes decir te quiero es…es como un te amo, pero aquella palabra no es muy fuerte, pero a pesar d eeso yo…no te amo, porque esa palabra no expresa lo que siento, lo que yo siento verdaderamente hacia ti es más fuerte que eso-Hice una pausa y agache la mirada, no quería perderme otra vez en sus ojos ónix- Pero…siempre hay un pero…jejje… y no puede esperar toda la vida a tu orgullo.

-Saakura yo…yo…-Ni siquiera podía terminar la frase.

-Sabes no es necesario, como que es un poco tarde, sólo vine a despedirme me voy antes de lo previsto, pero no te preocupes estoy bien, tú continuarás las actividades, y si hay actividades sólo que no te dije antes…-Su cerebro sólo lo imagino dos milésimas de segundos, antes de aceptar la orden.

Fue cuando , ella decidió no irse sin antes, experimentar lo nunca pudo, lo que siempre soñó pero nunca fue capaz de hacer por miedo ,lo que a veces hasta nosotras mismas tememos ser rechazadas, y es que no sólo se ve la cara bonita, sino que tienes encontrar una nueva forma de mirar para saber si verdaderamente es él, pero Sakura estaba segura de que Sasuke era ese él, y aunque no lo demostrará, Sasuke cumplía los requisitos de Sakura.

Fue cuando ella se dijo "**Ahora o nunca**" y se acerco rápidamente, aunque para ambos los segundos fueron eternos y le dio un beso fugaz, en todos los sentidos que le encuentres, pero ella quería más y él lo sabía pero estaba inmutado por tal acción de la chica, que una vez fue su compañera, que luego pasó a ser su amiga, y que más tarde se dio cuenta que ella era , la persona más importante en todo el mundo, la persona que hizo latir nuevamente el corazón del frío vengador.

Sakura salió corriendo del edificio, dejando a Sasuke en un mar de dudas y con muchas ganas de hablar con alguien…

Al ver que se acercaba decidió tener en cuenta su aspecto, justo más adelante había un baño, que casualidad, entro se miró al espejo…y , vaya como que tenía que arreglarse, se acomodo el traje de entrenamiento, luego se arreglo su cabello con un poco de agua, y por último se lavo la cara, para que no hubiera rastros de lágrimas ni nada por el estilo. cuando por fin termino salió del baño, reiterando su camino hasta la salida del edificio donde su padre se encontraba subiendo su maleta en el auto.

-Pero porque te haz demorado-le dijo molesto, pues ya se imaginaba que estuvo haciendo.

-No te preocupes, me demoré porque tenía un par de amigas más… alojadas en el hotel y no quería irme sin antes despedirme-mintió la joven de cabellos rosas.

-No te preocupes, siempre es bueno ser formal-dijo su padre, sin darse cuenta de que era una mentira.

Una vez que terminaron su muy corta charla ambos subieron al auto, que iba a la ciudad de konoha, al parecer el viaje iba ser tan pero tan largo, que tal vez nuestra querida pelirrosa pueda ser capaz de tirar a su padre por la ventana.

Bueno…no fue tan largo el dichoso…viaje pero…su padre no paro de hablar de Rem…y es que él chico no podía ser más perfecto…de repente algo capto mi atención, una mansión…no que íbamos a Konoha…

-Ah-inquirió la pelirrosa confundida.

-Si ya se-interrumpió su padre-pero no te haz dado cuanta de que ya estábamos en Konoha…vaya que eres distraída, igual que tu madre…pero no es el punto, ya estamos aquí.

-A que te refieres quí…es la casa de los Hishomoto-pregunto más confundida.

-AAAAAh claro que no…es una tienda de ropa, aunque tiene pinta de casa lo se…pero como se te ocurre que irás a ver a Rem con esos harapos-me dijo molesto.

-Harapos…es mi ropa de entrena-fue cuando el taxi paro y mi padre me jaló de manera brusca hacia la tienda, y sin que yo me diera cuenta ya me habían tirado más de diez quimonos por la cara.

-Papá…que rayos haces…

-Tienes que probarte los que la señorita dice-me dijo.

-Bueno cariño, supongo que estás nerviosa…la mayoría de las jovencitas que pasan por aquí lo están…todo por su galán.

¿Galán? , vaya a pesar de ser muy joven daba miedo, por poco y la confundo por el modo de hablar de mi madre…pero ante todo fue cuando recién le di una ojeada al lugar…y para mi sorpresa era enorme, vaya pero toda la tienda consistía de vestidos, kimonos, zapatos, joyas, accesorios, creo que era el paraíso pero…no era la ocasión para mencionarlo.

-Verdad que es hermoso-dijo mi padre al ver la cara que pude haber puesto…

-Hay niña ya no te distraigas y ponte estos….

Me empujaron al vestidor y me dieron más de quince está vez…la hora se fue volando y los vestidos que me probé no eran feos pero no me gustaban…cosa que a mi padre si y nos demoramos tanto hasta que está vez no pude ignorar uno, pero casualmente…me hizo acordar a Sasuke…

El kimono era de color azul noche…por algo recordé a Sasuke, fue por el azul, el acostumbra ser el señor de azul, pero debo de admitir que el color le sienta de maravilla, bueno ahora no deseo hablar de el así que sigamos ,el cuello era V de color blanco, llevaba pequeñas y delicadas flores blancas y algunas rosadas en ciertas partes de las mangas, que eran largas, no había mucho escote eso me agradaba…el obi era de un color perla muy bonito por cierto, pero también era llamativo ,tenía forma de nudo ,y todo eso más los accesorios estaban allí llamándome y más o menos calcule y no llegaba a mis tobillos, pero tampoco pasaba a mis rodillas era un intermedio. Era todo tan todo bonito hasta que me di cuenta de que el kimono era _**Hikifurisode…**_

-Vaya Sakura me alegro, señorita si no me equivoco es una kimono conyugal, para nupcias y esas cosas no…__

-También puede ser un _**Irotomesode**_, Pero creo que será perfecto para ella, ah una cosa más donde desea poner el escudo (según la cantidad De escudes que lleve el kimono , se decide la formalidad).

De la nada mi papá saco, lo que todo Haruno lleva en la espalda, la marca del clan, nuestro escudo, el lo había dibujado, una de las cosas que más admiro de mi padre es su talento para dibujar, pero nuestro escudo no era muy difícil que digamos, pero anteriormente había observado como retrato a mamá mientras ella dormía.

-Tome, ponga este escudo, aquí-señalo , era en la espalda más arriba, casi en el cuello-en las mangas también, para que cuando las junte se observe el escudo.

-Muy bien, me llevo el kimono, no se preocupe señor Haruno será muy rápido.

Creo que ni siquiera conté 5 minutos, pero ya había regresado la vendedora con el kimono, y no se veía nada mal, pero el kimono sólo me gusto porque, me acodé de Sasuke, en si, no quería usarlo. Aunque para mi vista era algo hermoso, pero aún así, me hacía daño, así como una vez Sasuke lo hizo, pero creo será mejor olvidar ese tema.

Fue cuando vi, a tres más acercarse a mi…no me dio ni tiempo para gritar, me metieron como pudieron al vestidor y comenzaban a desnudarme y ponerme cosa tras otra, fue una de las experiencias más horribles de mi vida, volvieron a repetirlo pero está vez me arreglaron el cabello, todo aquello era tan desquiciante pero loco a la misma vez, una vez que esas dementes terminaron, me llevaron a otra sala, está vez hicieron quien sabe que cosa, en mi cara, pero todas tenían una sonrisa macabra, la cual provoco un escalofrío a mi espina dorsal, después de eso volvieron a jalarme y me llevaron donde mi padre.

Mi padre me miraba de arriba abajo, pero algo no encajaba, pero me daba mucho miedo estar ahí parada, era algo como para ponerse a temblar.

-Pero que niña más bonita-dijo mi padre-ya eres toda una mujer –rayos me miraba con ternura, parecía de repente que se iba a romper en llanto-Y…si no me crees mírate en el espejo que está detrás de ti.

Esto parecía una película en cámara lenta, me di la vuelta, y me quede sumamanete impresionada. Mi cabello, lo habían hecho para atrás y habían sujeto parte de el con un lindo gancho, pero no todo cierta parte había quedado suelto, sólo dejaron un mechón de mi cabello para que jugara traviesamente en mi frente, me quedaba muy bien, mire el maquillaje habían mezclado el azul con un tono parecido al de mi cabello, mis labios los pintaron algo natural y con brillo, mis mejillas estaban rosaditas y mis cejas muy bien delineadas.

Si miraba más abajo el kimono era perfecto, pero creo que me habían puesto algo más, pero claro abajo del kimono, pero no me molestaba, otra modificación fue el obi, que contrastaba perfectamente, ya que llevaba colores como oro viejo, marrón rojizo, negro uno eu por otro lado, también llevaba cremas, y todo tenía decoraciones con dorados, era muy hermoso, ni siquiera me di cuenta pero a me habían puesto las sandalias, las tradicionales claro.

Todo era tan …sacado de un cuenta hasta que al parecer se acercaron las tres locas que hicieron toso el trabajo.

-Ah por cierto te hemos puesto un pequeño vestido de color azul turquesa es porque la tela del kimono da picazón, eso es para evitarlo-dijo una de ellas.

-Si gracias-conteste.

-Otra cosa más-menciono la vendedora que nos atendió-cambiamos el obi, porque no demostraba que todo fuera uno sólo, en cambio con este todo está perfecto.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos Sakura-Escuche a mi padre después de un gran rato.

Y así, fue como el pago los gastos por el kimono, que no salió muy caro, y pues salimos , para poder dirigirnos a la mansión Hishomoto…Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, no sabía como era, pero mi padre lo describía como un dios, y que yo era la única que estaba a su nivel. El auto paro y se abrió la puerto, desde adentro pude ver la gran mansión…¿Qué diablos?, yo conocía toda Konoha , pero esto era algo nuevo…mi padre me dio la mano para ayudarme a Salir cuando la tome mi cuerpo salió del auto lentamente, parecía eterno.

Continuará


	9. Enredos y más enredos

capitulo 9:

¿pero que diablos fue eso?...¿que significo aquello?...¿cómo podía irse así como si nada?¿dónde quedo yo?...Sakura Haruno se había ido del lugar dejándome sólo con todas las actividades, además tenía un raro presentimiento, ella no podía dejarme así como así , no podía dejarlo aquí como si nada, mientras ella se mandaba a largar…¿qué rayo se había creído?...no podía perderse, aunque este por allí…

Estoy tan frustrado que no puedo ni siquiera pensar bien, esto era personal… Sakura Haruno era suya…-Una voz en su cabeza intervino-.

_Lo vez es por eso que se ha ido,¿ porque crees que todo te pertenec?e, alguna vez haz demostrado interés por ella, incluso llego a arrodillarse con tal de estar contigo, pero dime que se gano a cambio…¿Y bien?, se Gano "TU DESPRECIO" y déjame decirte que ella se merece más que eso._

Creo que estoy al borde de volverme loco…tal vez, pero esa tonta voz tenía razón…tengo que hacer… algo porque si no me apresuro puedo perderla y puede que esta vez sea para siempre…y si llega a pasar eso, no se cuanto más aguantaré…menos si se trata de verla con otro.

Pero siempre soy tan tonto, como pude pensar que esos sentimientos hacia ella eran tontos, no me había fijado antes…pero cunado estoy cerca de ella me siento bien, no existe pasado con ella, todo se centra en un presente. Todos mis sentidos se centran en ella. Pero si su amor se quedo en el pasado y si Sakura en verdad ya no me ama, que se suponía que iba a decirle…

Por primera vez siento tanta frustración , no la puedo ver como amiga, ¿me eh enamorado?,Oh no puedo creer que pienso esto…pero ¿y si lo estoy?, creo que eso explicaría las ganas que tenía de matar a Sai cuando lo veía cerca…entonces…yo…yo…yo…

Oh vamos sólo dilo quieres , me desesperas como mierda no vas a poder decir una p***a palabra…yo…estaba…ccce…DILO…"Celoso". NO puedo evitarlo me siento estúpido, por eso habían dias en que tenía "ESE" tipo de sueños…aunque no les tome importancia…

Pero no era momento de decir más debía encontrar a Naruto y ah Kakashi-sensi.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Sakura había salido del auto, el lugar era inmenso, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver un gran jardín lleno de distintos tipos de flores , algunas se le hicieron conocidas otras no. En el centro del jardín casi cerca de las puertas de la gran casa, se encontraba allí en el centro un hombre de aproximadamente unos 50 años…

Fue cuando mi padre grito como para que aquel hombre lo escuchará-Daiki, viejo amigo.

Inmediatamente dejo de observar la nada y se fijo en nosotros…se acerco, hasta que se detuvo pues nosotros nos encontrábamos ya en frente de él.

-Hola Ryoga, demasiado tiempo sin vernos-luego miró curioso mi persona-Vaya que lindo cerezo traes contigo…

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero ella es mi hija Sakura…

-Mucho gusto Sakura…-dijo amablemente el Sr. Daiki.

-El placer es todo mío-le contesto dulcemente, más de lo que calcule.

-Bueno ahora es mi turno querida, déjame presentarte a mi tercer hijo…Rem- el señor Daiki señalo la puerta la cual al abrirse no mostró indicio alguno de Rem- REM…REM-llamó fuerte el hombre, al parecer era muy amable y todo, pero cuando se molestaba cambiaba completamente.

De repente de un árbol , salió un muchacho de cabellos negros no muy largo, su rostro era fino y su piel bronceada aunque un poco menos que Naruto, tenía los ojos celestes, no azules, esos ojos estaban poblados por grandes y rizadas pestañas, más arriba eran completadas por sus delineadas cejas. Era más o menos de un metro ochenta u ochenta y cinco, era de contextura delgada pero aún así se veía bien…Su rostro demostraba desconcierto. Su cabello desordenado presentaba hojas.

-REM , pero que significa esto-pregunto el Sr. Daiki.

-Significa que me equivoque de Jutsu y que tal vez- era tan despistado que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de mi padre y yo.

-Rem tenemos visitas, se suponía que deberías estar vestido no con el traje ambu-hablo con tono molesto Sr. Daiki.

De repente hizo caso al ademán de su padre y miró al frente, su mirada se enfrento a la mía para luego despegarse y observarme de pies a cabeza. Su cara tenía una gran interrogación, hasta donde me pude dar cuenta, se fijo en mi escote, algo que me dio risa, al darse cuenta de que yo lo había notado se puso rojo.

De la nada aparecieron 2 más que al parecer eran sus hermanos ya que se sentía u aire de confianza.

-Hey Rem, no conocía ese lado pervertido tuyo.

-Si viejo, Sayo tiene razón.

-Cállense idiotas

-Ustedes tres , que clase de vocabulario es ese, los libros no los mencionan, acuérdense que estamos en presencia de los Haruno.

Fue cuando en fila de dos se acercaron a mi . el que se encontraba delante de mi tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, su rostro era fino al igual que Rem y tenía los ojos verdes.

-Mi nombre es Sayo, soy el mayor y tengo 26 años-dijo presentándose y luego beso mi tomo y beso mi mano, dio paso a su otro hermano.

-Hola yo soy Kanshi, soy el segundo hijo y tengo 23 años- dijo y repitió la misma acción de su hermano mayor.

-Bueno es un gusto conocerlos a ambos.

-Bueno-dijo que Rem que se encontraba al frente mío-Ya sabes mi nombre es Rem y tengo dieciocho años al igual que tú…-dijo esto mientras me regalaba una sonrisa la cual devolví sin darme cuenta.

-Oigan que le parece si-Sayo fue interrumpido por un bullicio de al parecer niños.

-¡SE OLVIDARON DE NOSOTROS!-gritaron 2 pequeños niños de ojos celestes, haciendo a un lado a Rem

-Hola, yo soy Kohaku-dijo uno de ellos que tenía una coleta.

-Hola y yo soy Koharu-dijo el otro niño, eran técnicamente iguales sólo que Kohaku llevaba coleta y Koharu no, y al parecer tenían 6 u 7 años.

Baje a su altura y me presente con dulsura-Hola niños yo soy Sakura Haruno.

-Claro -dijo Kohaku mirando a su hermano gemelo.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Koharu cruzado de brazos.

Luego los dos me señalaron-¡¿ERES LA NOVIA DE REM?!...- Y al unísono ambos pequeños se pusieron a bailar- Rem tiene novia, se van a casar y a tener niños…-me hicieron acordar de Naruto.

-Sakura no es mi novia-dijo Rem de lo más tranquilo, vaya…se parecía a…

-Es cierto niños, Sakura es su prometida-dijo Sayo.

-¿¡Entonces si se casaran y tendrán niños!?-dijeron tarareando una canción de casamiento. Está vez Rem me miró con las mejillas rosadas y yo sólo abrí los ojos de par en par .Fue cuando no supo que responderles…

-Ehhh…bueno…digo…

-Niños es de mala educación hacer que el visitante se sienta incómodo-habló Rem en tono dulce.

-Ohhh yo quería sobrinos-dijo Koharu.

-Yo también…-hablo Kohaku.

-Acaso es tan difícil –Dijo en tono triste Koharu.

-Ya lo creo, papá dijo que sólo necesitaban semillas-dijo Kohaku.

-¿Semillas?, Kohaku sígueme, vamos a buscar semillas en la parte de trasera del jardín…-Hablo Koharu.

-Mmmm niños no se alejen demasiado-hablo otra vez Daiki-Sayo , Kenshi vayan a cuidarlos de que no se alejen ni se ensucien.

-Claro papá-dijeron ambos hermanos.

-Sakura si deseas helado , Rem te guía-dijo Daiki- hey Ryoga que te parece una partida de damas.-Y así ambos padres se fueron alejando…

-¿Y bien?-Hablo Rem, esperando mi respuesta.

-Mmmmm…creo que deseo helado…¿Me aompañarías?-le pregunte, el sólo sonrio a lo que yo interprete como n "si".

_


	10. De dulce a amargo

**Capitulo**** 10:**

Entonces nos encaminamos a comprar el dichoso helado pedido por mi claro, caminamos hasta salir de la gran mansión, luego ya nos encontrábamos en las calles de konoha donde hasta ahora íbamos en silencio pero al parecer no me incómodo y a él tampoco de echo pareció gustarnos a ambos aunque ni siquiera habíamos intercambiado una opinión como para saber eso, caminábamos hasta localizar la pequeña tienda, entramos sin más

-Y bien ¿Qué helado deseas que compre?-pregunto cuando miraba el mostrador con los sabores disponibles, repetí su acción y entre en un debate mental entre el de vainilla o el de fresa.

-Creo que hoy será vainilla-dijo dando por terminado mi debate.

-¿Te gusta la vainilla?-me pregunto casi riéndose.

-Mmm Si ¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi sabor favorito-soltó pequeñas risitas contenidas, las cuales me parecían de un lindo niño pequeño-podría comer montañas de helado de vainilla y aún así estoy seguro de que no me cansaría o me detendría por nada del mundo.

-¿Seguro?- le dije como siguiendo el juego.

-Claro-me miro como retándome-por nada en el mundo…

-Ni aunque tuvieras que ir al baño-le dije para saber si era esa una de las razones como para dejar de comer.

-Mmmmm…creo que si-sonrío-me venciste…

-Jajjaa-reí ante el comentario ya que lo dijo como si hubiera perdido un gran combate, creo que eso le alegro ya que se echo a reír conmigo.

-Compremos el helado ¿si?-me propuso aquello y yo sólo asentí, nos dirigimos hacia la señorita que se encargaba de las ventas y Rem hablo con ella mientras yo me encontraba a su lado.

-Un helado de vainilla por favor-dijo cortésmente.

-En un momento –se dirigió a un pequeño refrigerador y saco un pote de helado sabor vainilla-Aquí tiene…-Rem asintió mientras agarraba el pote y se disponía a pagar-Oh ya veo-dijo la señorita , pero no entendí-¿Cuántos meses tienes cariño?-diablos me gustaba más con la boca cerrada, mis mejillas ardían y muchos pudieron notarlo

-Mmm-dijo Rem, de lo más tranquilo-Es sólo una amiga…¿cuánto es?.

-Disculpe la molestia…son 6.50

-Tome…

-Gracias vuelva pronto…

Y así salimos de la tienda , yo aún más roja que un tomate, me asusto mucho ese comentario…

-No te preocupes-dijo el captando mi atención-suele pasar …no esculpa tuya.

-Mmmm yo sólo pensaba en el helado de vainilla-comente como para que no se molestara en darme explicaciones-¿Qué creías?...no me ah molestado, en absoluto-miró con ternura mi rostro para luego entregarme una media sonrisa…está me hizo acordar a Sasuke…pero yo sabía que…SASUKE…mierda, estaba justo detrás de Rem, si no hubiera mirado de reojo.

-¡¿Sasuke?!-mi voz sonó rota, Rem lo capto y se volteo, lo observo de pies a cabeza.

-Sakura-dijo el con su varonil voz que aún hacía que me derritiera más rápido que el helado-Tú maldito estúpido apártate de ella si no quieres una muerte segura-agrego aquello molesto y activando el Sharingan

-Mucho gusto-vaya que paciencia la de Rem-Uchiha…verdad ,Uchiha Sasuke-río como burlándose de Sasuke- No…no me apartaré de ella.

-¡Ja!-hizo una mueca llena de ironía-Sólo lo diré una vez más **"apártate de mi Sakura"**-diablos cuando había pasado a ser Sakura de Uchiha, sonaba bien pero no era el momento.

-Haber si me explico-su tonó de voz fue más grueso-NO ME APARTERÉ DE ELLA…estúpido uchiha, quien te crees…

-CALLA-gruño Sasuke.

-Vaya viejo relájate, sabía que era hereditario el mal humor de tu familia…¿fue por eso que tu hermano…mmmm…Itachi no?, ¿Por qué mató el clan?, ¿estaba de mal humor?... –oh esto se pudo feo…Rem porque metiste a Itachi…

Sasuke no se contuvo más y se lanzo contra Rem- CERRARE TU MIERDA DE BOCA-pero sin embargo el nunca derribo a Rem pues Sakura intervino entre ambos, mientras que en acto rápido Naruto y Kakashi habían sujetado con toda la fuerza que tenían a Sasuke.

-Joder Kakashi suéltame-grito colérico el moreno mientras forcejeaba-Naruto eso también va para ti-seguía gritando a pesar de que sus amigos no le escuchaban- ¡SUÉLTENME!...SAKURA…¿CÓMO OSASTE?-ella sólo mirada indiferentemente al Uchiha, pero en realidad se había roto muy dentro de ella, sólo era una máscara en esos momentos , una máscara que demostraba rigidez, frialdad y a un mismo tiempo miedo.

Kakashi quién se había percatado del rostro de Sakura, opto por llevarse a Sasuke aunque sabía a la perfección que el tarde o temprano volvería a montar uno de estos espectáculos y la única afectada sería la kunoichi que ahora estaba siendo amenazada en romperse en frente de todos.

-Naruto vamos, Sasuke avanza, y si protestas…sabes lo que haremos-amenazo el sen-sei.

**Sasuke:**

-¡Ja!-se burlo el Uchiha-cómo si pudieras Kakashi-miro aún molesto a Naruto-si eres mi amigo Naruto…suéltame.¿dónde quedo yo?, ¿Por qué permites esto a Sakura?.

A Naruto realmente le dolía y pude verlo pero, yo se que le hice daño al hablar así pero está vez pensó dos veces, se que le hice daño tanto a Sakura como a él y hasta a Kakashi…¿pero que era correcto?, se había hecho toda una masa tanto así que ni siquiera sabían porque estaban allí pero una vez más observo a Sakura…pudo llegar a leer su expresión la cual le decía "llévatelo Naruto", creo que está vez Naruto no permitiría el daño a Sakura-Sasuke-pronuncio el rubio-Perdóname, pero realmente esto si es por nuestra amistad.-sólo dio un tirón mientras Kakashi lo imitaba , estaba tan…tan…impactado sería la palabra…

Me dejo arrastrar mientras sólo pensaba,… sólo pensaba…pensaba que hice mal…¿y es acaso Sakura dejo de quererme? Y si era así…ahora entendía bien que vio en Sakura…ahora entendía que si estaba celoso, ahora entendía que era esa dulce inocencia fue la que lo cautivo, cuando sólo trataba de comprenderlo, pero ni siquiera aquello podría ser tan fuerte como para sacarlo de aquellas situación por el simple hecho de que una vez más su orgullo y supuesta "dignidad" hacían caso omiso a estos nuevos sentimientos y es que siempre fue así, el creo a un ser libre de sentimientos , un ser que no sentía, había creado un monstruo…claro que él no se había dado cuenta porque siempre fue lo normal

"_y dejarás que se nos vaya así como así…te darás por rendido hoy…que yo sepa nunca te rebajaste a tal nivel y mucho menos si se trataba de algo que supuestamente es "tuyo"._

Mío… ahora esas palabras llevan tanta ironía y sarcasmo que no sabría responderte, porque simplemente no te callas y honorablemente desaparecemos ambos de la vida de Sakura…

"_Porque no cierras la boca…¿a que te refieres con HONORABLEMENTE…te parece honorable hacerla esperar 3 años…¿Qué pretendes? ¿Ser un recuerdo para Sakura? o es que acaso deseas atormentarla para siempre con una imagen tuya donde no hay espacio vació donde diga INANCANSABLE."_

"Cuando una persona te ama y aprecia, es el regalo más grande que te puede dar….pero todo en el mundo se acaba, pero se acaba cuando tu eres el culpable de considerar que ciertas cosas en tu vida son demasiadas estúpidas, cuando crees saberlo todo"

"_Eso es porque primero para ti está tu orgullo, porque justo hoy decidiste decir ME RINDO, que paso cuando quisiste ser mejor que Itachi para que nuestro padre nos mirara, o cuando competías para ser el mejor ninja de Konoha, o cuando incluso por eso dejamos la aldea,o cuando para probarte mataste a Orochimaru y a Itachi ¿te rendiste? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?"_

Me hablas de cosas estúpidas…eso es porque quería superarme, cuando haz visto que tengo pinta de saber TODO SOBRE EL AMOR…no digas tonterías…eso es algo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo y lo sabes más que perfectamente.

"_Conciencia 1-Sasuke 0…¿no sabes nada?, nada, nada que requetenada del amor…entonces como conoces tan bien ese campo de batalla, ¿cómo es que sabes tan bien esas estrategias?"_

De verdad era porque no sabía corresponder sus sentimientos, es más te vuelvo a repetir que no se nada de amor.

"_Era porque en realidad no sabías nada de amor y corresponderlo o es sólo el simple hecho de que te asustaba la idea, y fue por eso que por todos los medios la alejaste, si no supieras del tema no sabrías alejar a Sakura, no sabrías como manipularla a tu antojo, no sabrías sus formas de reaccionar ante tus palabras"_

… que tiene que ver con eso, sólo basta con que digas no y punto, pero tratas de decir cosas sin sentido por un premio que yo eh perdido_. _

…_si no sabrías eso no manipularás bien a Sakura a tu antojo, no hicieras esas estrategias tan bien planeadas por ti… ¿no te basta con lo de las estrategias? Haber niño tonto te lo resumo…sabías perfectamente que pasaría si sólo mirabas a Sakura como algo más, se arruinarían tus planes para obtener más poder es por eso que buscaste la manera de dañarla y alejarla"_

Y mientras llegaba a esa conclusión podía hacer en aquella situación que en realidad era la más espantosa que había vivido, ya estaba tan loco como Sakura, hablando con una vocecita imaginaria a la que yo nombre "MI REPRIMIDO PASADO DE NIÑES" por el simple hecho de sentir como que creí jamás volverse a presentar y mucho menos en mi.

Y aquí venimos otra vez, la estúpida voz decía…**Sakura es mía**…**y de nadie más**…y mi piel se erizaba ante la idea, aunque claro nunca dije que no fuera mía, siempre la considere como parte de mi, como mi propiedad y eso nos conlleva a las peleas de siempre, a mis celos, al simple de hecho de que los chicos no se le acercaban porque sabían que no vivirían para contar que estuvieron al lado de la mujer de un Uchiha.

**Sakura:**

Una vez que aprecie como Naruto lo llevaba a rastas mientras la sorpresa de Sasuke seguía merodeando en su rostro, luego sentí como cálidamente Rem me envolvía con un abrazo pero era un abrazo de un amigo no de otra cosa…fue cuando llegue a divisar como Sasuke hacía una mueca en su perfecto rostro, una mueca horrible, sólo la había visto cuando quiso asesinarnos a mi y a Naruto, aún así esa espantosa expresión suya me daba escalofríos …no pareció notar mi cuerpo temblar, eso de verdad fue un alivio pues siempre le había gustado aquello, me refiero hacerme sentir como gelatina, para el era como controlar las facetas de la luna, le encantaba eso…

Pude apreciar que verdaderamente se había ido, pero yo sentía que el seguí aquí torturándome, torturando todo mi ser, como si me inyectarán el peor de los venenos que a pesar de ser extraído no quisiera abandonarme…sentía una gran duda errante, una muy larga por cierto, ¿Por qué se comportaba así?... ¿Acaso tanto le costaba admitir simplemente lo que verdaderamente sentía?, ¿Tenía yo la culpa?...

**Ineer: sólo deja el tema ¿si?...no me atormentes con algo así…**

Pero…si logramos solucionar esto de una vez, nuestra existencia dejará de ser tan miserable y por fin viviremos nuestro final feliz ¿Te haz olvidado de eso? ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices"?.

**Inner: ¿solucionar esto?...es que te haz olvidado de que ESTAMOS COMPROMETIDAS y que Sasuke nunca dirá que nos quiere…además ni siquiera nos ama…deja de comportarte como una niña que sueña ser algún día una princesa**

Ttt-ttienes razón…dejemos atrás todo eso…pero por favor ya no menciones a Sasuke , porque me duele mucho el corazón…

**Inner: Cariño no nos duele el corazón…eso es sólo…olvidalo…¿oye creo que Rem nos está hablando?**

**REM:**

Una vez que se llevaron al Uchiha, sentí que debía abrazar a Sakura, lo hice mientras mi cabeza vacía se lleno con muchas preguntas , conclusiones y dudas al respecto , realmente se notaba como se había roto con sólo la aparición de aquel muchacho…¿habrán sido novios?...si el chico ese se había puesto así con sólo vernos juntos…eso me daba a entender que nunca soporto la separación , si es que habían sido novios…¿pero y si eran más que novios y habían estado casados? ¿su padre, Daiki, los había obligado a separarse a la fuerza?...¿es por eso que les grito al parecer a sus amigos? Esos que lo agarraron justo cuando me lo iba a cargar

"_oh vamos sabes que no lo ibas a hacer…como buen hombre reconoce que por un momento sabías que te patearían el trasero a demás te invadió la duda, el miedo y la desesperación a saber que el Uchiha se llevaría a Sakura._

Eso no es…está bien…sólo por un lado ¿si?...oye al menos lo reconozco ¿no?, bueno si tuve miedo de que se fuera con Sakura en brazos…

_Sii a mi también, Sakura es una linda flor…y cada uno de sus pétalos es un misterio que estoy dispuesto a descubrir._

Claro Sakura es hermosa…es…súper comprensiva, especialmente con Kohaku y Koharu yo no los aguanto a veces, además es muy amable…y sus mejillas sonrosadas hacen que me olvide de muchas cosas

_Además reconoce que fue la primera vez que nos pillaron de pervertidos, ¿cómo se te ocurrió verle el escote? Vaya de verdad no conocía ese lado tuyo…todos los modales que nos enseñaron se fueron jaja_

No me hagas recordar eso…creo que ya se le ah pasado…

-¿Sakura estás bien?-le pregunte mientras mis brazos se retiraban de su fina figura-¿hey sigues viva?...-parece que estaba muy en su mundo-¿Sakura?...¿Sakura?

-Ah-después de haber estado en su mundo más de unos minutos Sakura al fin respondió.

-Decía que si estabas bien ¿estás bien?-me miró aún aturdida ¬¬U, vaya que era distraída pero no importa después de todo para mi era sexy.

-Cccla—roo—dijo ella.

-Mmmm que te parece si vamos a…-iba decir casa pero tal vez la haría sentir incómoda así que opte por algo más…

-¿A dónde?-pregunto ella fijando sus ojos esmeralda o tal vez jade.

-A…mmm…con Koharu y Kohaku-dije

-Oh claro-pareció darse cuenta de que este ambiente era incómodo así que sonrió pero no tan abiertamente como normalmente lo hacía-vamos

**Sasuke:**

Y una vez más nos encontrábamos jugando "Otra vez Andrés" lo resumiré como " Sasuke no se declaro a Sakura y cayo en el mismo error de hacerle daño otra vez" esto estaba tornándose como el chocolate más dulce de todos, para mi lo era, cuando sentía ese dulce sabor en mi boca hacia de mi existencia la más amarga de todas…ahora Kakashi y Naruto me habían tirado, no muy fuerte claro, en un árbol, mi espalda amortiguo el golpe mientras elevaba la cabeza para transmitir mis miradas asesinas…de verdad quería matar al "estúpido niño listo" que se la quiso dar de rico conmigo.

-Sasuke-hablo Kakashi con su característica mueca en su rostro-¡que sea la última vez que le haces eso a Sakura en público!

-Cómo sea…además-pensé un poco antes de seguir-Sakura-dije casi en un susurro audible, pero explote al recordar esa escena en la que venían felizmente caminando-¿Por qué?...¿Por qué?...PORQUE CAJAROS ME SACASTE DE ALLÍ.

-SSassuke cálmate-hablo Naruto parecía estar confundido respecto a su dedición y vaya que era un error, no debió ayudar a Kakashi.

-Sasuke, quieres guardar silencio…-dijo una vez más Kakashi de lo más tranquilo.

-¿QUE?, ¿QUE?...QUIERES QUE GUARDE SILENCIO CUANDO SAKURA ESTÁ ALLÍ AFURA CON ESE INVESIL-mierda esto verdaderamente era estúpido me lo estaba echando en cara y así quería que me calme.

-HAY YA CALLATE TEME-grito Naruto , algo que me sorprendió ya que no había hecho más que tartamudear-ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NOSOTRO TAMPOCO SABEMOS NADA DE LO QUE PASA-exploto como nunca antes…quien mierda se creía…de está no te escapabas Naru…-¿qué?

-¿Ccómo que no saben quién es el tipo?-ahora si estaba a punto de salir corriendo, a entregar un lindo chidori a domicilio a cierto idiota que estaba con Sakura.

-Es por eso que te sacamos de allí…no sabemos quién es o que relación tiene con Sakura, tal vez era un primo de ella-Kakashi respiró y continuo-hubieras cometido un gran error.

-¿Un primo?-dijo Naruto, mientras pensaba largamente-GENIAL…PODREMOS PASARLA SUPER-pero luego observe como su felicidad era reemplazada por ¿miedo? Que pensaba ese usuratonkachi-oh diablos y si tiene el carácter de sakura

Y el premio de un ramen para quien era el más dobe de está aldea era para Naruto, definitivamente no entendía la gravedad del tema, verdaderamente era un maldito estúpido homosexual.

-Hola-esto era nuevo, era nada más y nada menos que mi estúpida copia barata Gay digo Sai.

-Y Sai sabes algo de ese chico-Kakashi paro en seco, no lo entendí pero luego siguió como si nada-que te ah quitado a Sakura.

Como si no fuera suficiente, ahora me echaban en cara la relación de Sakura y Sai…joder a este paso verdaderamente me iba a dar una gran jaqueca y tendrían que llevarme con la dotora dolores osea Tsunade. Genial simplemente genial cuando trataba de sentirme mejor alguien pisoteaba eso.

-Claro oí algo por ahí-interrumpió mis pensamientos mi copia de prostíbulo-Estaba hoy por ciertas tiendas y dos pequeños de ojos celestes se toparon conmigo eran gemelos…entonc-

-Joder ve al punto-dijo furioso.

-Pfff…bueno entonces el chiquillo me pregunto si había visto a un tal Rem me describió, sobre su piel bronceada, ojos celestes, cabello negro, corto….

-Él es-contesto ansioso Naruto.

-Bueno, es el prometido político de Sakura-y fue cuando me deshice en ese instante y sentí como el miedo era el sentimiento que se apoderaba de mi en todos los sentidos

CONTINUARA…


	11. Debes buscarte un nuevo amor

**Capitulo**** 11:**

-Wow viejo es enserio

-Si Naruto…ahora sólo abría algo que en realidad deberíamos ¿¡solucionar!...-yo sabía que Sai era algo raro, pero normalmente no se le desfigura el rostro cuando ve árboles…

-¿¡Kakashi-sensei!-ahora la respuesta clave era porque Kakashi había desaparecido y sólo había una nota en el árbol.

-LEE LA MALDITA NOTA…SABES QUE SI SASUKE HACE ALGO… PODRÍA QUIEN SABE… OH DIOS

_Naruto y Sai _

_Lo siento…eh…de verdad, bueno se preguntarán ¿donde está Sasuke?, pues el me dio una nueva edición de Icha..Icha paradisíaco y pues no lo pude rechazar, emmmm… cuando yo miraba las hojas para más o menos saber de que era , mis pies se movieron y el sendero de la vida me ah llevado a quien sabe donde… supongo que bueno el se habrá ido…suerte al encontrarlo_

_Lo siente de verás…su sensei Kakashi._

Ambos ninjas salieron corriendo después de leer la irresponsable carta de su supuesto "sensei", el que te guía y te enseña a ser mejor cada día… parecían dos locos desesperados corriendo de aquí para allá, empujando gente, destruyendo locales y siendo seguidos por muchos ninjas de konoha por alterar la paz en la ciudad.

-HEY ESPEREN…EL HECHO DE QUE SEAN NINJAS NO SIGNIFICA QUE HAGAN ACATASTROFES-gritaba un desesperado ninja que seguía al par de tarados que quien sabes porque destruían.

Pero la persecución no fue muy larga que digamos pues de un momento para otro dejaron de correr y dios sabe por que lo habrán hecho, bueno yo les doy una explicación lógica, sólo pudo detenerlos cierto ninja que para el todo es problemático, ¿eso es suficiente verdad?

-Muy bien chicos aquí los tienen-el joven volteo a ver a dos de sus compañeros más grandes, musculosos, y mucho más-llévenselos.

-SHIKAMARU, HAZ QUE ME SUELTEN AHORA…-grito cierto rubio desquiciado-TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR AL TEME…

-Shikamaru-san no eh cruzado muchas palabras contigo, pero necesito encontrar al fastidioso del Uchiha, es urgente.

-Problematicos…Akira, Zuro sólo llévenselos-y así como apareció…desapareció dejando que se encarguen sus dos compañeros y mientras lo hacía escuchaba los insultos de Naruto.

-HEY VUELVE AQUÍ DESGRACIADO…ERES UN MALDITO OYEME… SHIKAMARU, HARÉ QUE TEMARI TE ODIE…ME OÍSTE…HEY…SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…

_Mientras con nuestra pelirosa_

Luego de aquel absurdo accidente con Sasuke…yo me encontraba en el jardín, ese lugar era realmente hermoso, podías sentir como todos los sentimientos abrumadores desaparecían y eran reemplazados por otros como la paz, la reflexión y bueno la lista es larga…Rem, bueno el sólo dijo que yo necesitaba pensar las cosas, le agradecía profundamente…

-estaba muy confundida y si mi padre se enteraba de aquello…ufffff no quiero ni imaginarlo ¿Sabes? Hay veces en que mi siento acorralada…

Pero sinceramente de Sakura a Sakura quiero…¡ni siquiera se que quiero!...pero en realidad siento esto…sólo quiero dejar de ser débil y ojala no hubiera nacido ese susodicho…¡No , no lo voy a nombrar!...¿tus problemas no son tan grandes como los míos verdad?

-Mi único problema eres tu Sakura-rayos…está prohibido tan sólo pensar en Sasuke-Aún tienes esa fea costumbre verdad…-no puedo ni plantarle la mirada, en ese juego, que es de ambos…siempre pierdo.

-Sasuke…-lo siento, pero no quiero terminar loca…sólo quiero que todo esto se solucioné…**muy bien cariño ahora deja de pensarlo y díselo-**nada va a cambiar, digas lo que digas…yo me eh conformado.

-Hpm-genial…ni eso entendía.

_Debes buscarte un nuevo amor_

_q__ue no guarde sus problemas_

_que no sea como yo_

_a _la_ hora de la cena_

_-_Mira, sólo retírate no estoy como para tratar de charlar contigo-me había incorporado y por primera vez lo miraba cara a cara, ni siquiera se inmuto seguía allí…me dolía.

-Rem…entonces ya tengo sustituto para ti también-¿Qué rayos quería?...así le duela ya era cierto, bueno en un 0.5 %, así que sólo asentí, en su rostro se torno su mueca, esa que parece sonrisa burlona-sólo aclaremos esto.

-Sasuke ya eh tratado de aclarar muchas cosas contigo-y de eso si se acordaba, si no hubiera desviado la mirada-¿apuesto a que te acuerdas?, cuando te llevaba algo de comer, cuando entrenábamos, cuando estábamos en el hospital…

_que cuando muera de celos_

_el jamás te diga nada_

_que no tenga como yo_

_tantas heridas en el alma_

_-¿Qué hay de los chicos…esos tus admiradores?-Dios sabía porque lo había hecho tan celoso, ¿es malo pasar tiempo con tus amigos?, pero que sabe el de amigos, ni a Naruto lo considera uno._

_-Sólo son amigos Sasuke no son fans y tu que hablas… ¿yo tengo que tragarme las tuyas?-ya se había molestado por lo tanto iba a inventar una excusa estúpida y luego a su modo de ser le iba a dar lógica, haber que me dice ahora._

_-No es mi culpa-sus cejas se hicieron una, parecía reflexionarlo bien-ni siquiera les hago caso…-se detuvo un momentos y reitero sus palabras nuevamente-sólo estoy enfocado en Itachi y mi Clan._

_debes buscarte un nuevo amor_

_que sea todo un caballero_

_que tenga una profesión_

_sin problemas de dinero_

-Estamos hablando de lo nuestro y el mequetrefe-joder aquí vamos-"se llama Rem Sasuke , Rem"-¡cómo sea me da igual!-dicho esto pateo el suelo con frustración-por que haces de esto un lío imposible.

-Podrías comportarte, no es mi casa para que puedas romper lo que te plazca-"Si yo quisiera está casa sería cenizas"-pero…¿y si yo te pidiera que no lo hagas?-"…"-y es que de todo te quejas verdad… de tu vida, de la gente, de ser ninja de todo…-"Claro que lo haría"-Pues no demores entonces tu respuesta.

_sea amigo de tus amigos_

_simpaticé con tus padres_

_y que nunca hable de mas_

_que no pueda lastimarte_

-Y si puedes hacer eso, puedes más ¿Sabes?-"¿ah?"-Como…eh…esto…como llevarte bien con mis amigos o con mi padre-"tu padre me odia"-¡pero eso ni te importa!-"hpm"-también podrías dejar de usar tus monosílabos-dije eso esturando mi brazo en forma de queja-demuestran poco interés y a veces duelen-"(suspirando)"

_pero vida_

_me conoces desde siempre_

_y ahora tengo que decir_

_siempre digo lo que siento_

-"por dios Sakura"-Oye no me hables así…tu eres que le tiene fobia a hablar-"es mi forma de ser"- yo lo sé pero al menos no puedes sólo dar una…una muestra de cariño, tanto te cuesta es sólo una muestra de cariño al día, sólo para tus seres queridos-"hp…como sea, yo también me frustro a veces"

_que no vas a encontrar nunca_

_con quien mirar las estrellas_

_alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas_

_alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos_

-"Piensas tu…¿Qué serías feliz con Rem?, que hay de esas pequeñas declaraciones Sa-Ku-Ra- -Joder no sabe cuanto odio que me haga recordar eso-Cállate-"el hará que pongas esas expresiones que salen a flote sólo conmigo"-Tu que sabes-"mucho, se que te encanta tocar mi cabello, se que te gusta protegerme"-avanzo dos pasos y yo me senté en mi lugar de antes y el bajo a mi altura-"amas que yo te preste atención"(suspira)"te fascina"

_alguien que te haga volar como yo_

_no vas a encontrarlo_

_que no vas a encontrar nunca_

_alguien que te ame de veras_

-Acaso el u otro te hará soñar despierta y equivocarte con los analgésicos, créeme no lo harás-ayúdenme, salió a flote su ego y orgullo…**pues tu haces eso posible ¿o no?-**"tu siempre estarás para mi y yo lo estaré para ti"-se ríe de lo dicho-"aunque fuera sólo una noche"-rayos eso hace que mis mejillas sean rojas y sude como un asqueroso cerdo.

_alguien que te haga llorar_

_de tanto amar_

_de tantos besos_

_alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano_

-"si tomas en cuenta ,también, las veces que haz llorado por tu loco y desesperado amor hacia mí, no tienes puntos a favor"-pego su nariz a la mía, yo siempre callada, y cerro sus ojos para seguir hablando-"Aquellos pequeños besos accidentales antes de despedirnos o el simple contacto a la hora de caminar"-yo ya no podía más mis ojos se cristalizaban y mis hombros temblaban jamás pensé que se percataría en ello.

_alguien que te haga vibrar como yo_

_no vas a encontrarlo_

-"Sólo desearía que pienses en un futuro no tan lejano con aquel tipo"-podía sentir su respiración acelerada por lo que el mismo había dicho -"yo se que sólo con este contacto…tiemblas pero te relajas de cierto modo"-para que mentir, era cierto…me moría por el y era obvio.

_debes buscarte un nuevo amor_

_que se acuerde de las fechas_

_que no sea como yo_

_siempre cumpla sus promesas_

-Pppe-r-o-gimotee tontamente, ya estaba llorando-Sasuke…¿te acuerdas…snif-mis manos tallaron mis ojos-…de mi cumpleaños?-abrió los ojos de golpe y se sonrojo, quiso alejarse, pero era mi turno, así que lo detuve agarrándolo de los hombros pegándolo aún más hacia mi casi tantos que sus labios rozaban los míos-¿acaco…snif…fuiste tu quien llego temprano ese día?-"no pero…"-Sssssshhh-tanto el como yo teníamos cierto contacto entre nuestros labios, ¿quería besarlo?, si pero primero mi propósito…aclararle mis razones-" yo escogí tu regalo"-ah…-mis ojos lo miraron y se fue al diablo el hecho de que estaba llorando, la posición en que estábamos y todo-TTtú…meee regalaste eso, pero Kakashi sensei-"el te dio dos regalos o no"-iba directo para mis labios pero mi mano lo detuvo-"(gruñido)"-mi risa se escapo-¿el de él era la pijama de ositos, verdad?-"ajá"-otra vez con lo mismo y mi mano de apoyo-me dices que tu fuiste el que me regalo la bailarina con su pareja, esa caja musical para guardar joyas-"…supongo"-volví a reír hecha la tonta-Gracias amor-"hpm"

_alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco y sienta parte_

_que no sea como yo_

_que solo vivo para amarte_

Fue cuando por fin bese sus labios , mientras el me abrazaba y yo apretaba con mis manos su camisa, era realmente romántico, todo aquello en un jardín, yo con mi quimono nuevo, él con un pantalón tipo ambu negro y un polo algo suelto azul…en un jardín…ya dije eso…¡OH DIOS!...y lentamente nos fuimos deteniendo, mis manos se posaron es su corte de cara, lo admiraba y el beso mi cabello y luego deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios…

-"Entonces…"-dijo el ansioso, oh…yo ya me había olvidado de las complicaciones de mi vida, por un momento me quede en blanco pero luego respondí muy feliz…-llévame a casa, quiero 2 hijos, te quiero a ti y a tu apellido-"ah"-¡tu apellido tonto-"Sakura Uchiha"-Ajá-"Pensé que me obligarías a conservar tu apellido"-Bueno en realidad no puedo y no debo conservarlo-sólo levanto su ceja-"¿Por qué pensé que eras más independiente?"-Es…que, mi padre me desheredo o algo así-"no entiendo"-(suspiro)…si rechazaba mi matrimonio con Rem y bueno me casaba contigo-"oye eso no suena mal"-Cállate y escucha-"ok"-bueno como te decía, mi padre juró no darte mi mano ni las bendiciones-" ¿y que?"-Bbbueno es mi padre-"Ya lo solucionaremos"…

"ME ENCANTA COMO SUENA…**SAKURA UCHIHA**"

-Ya cállate Sasuke-kun

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
